Journey Towards the Light
by Helena Mira
Summary: Tired of waiting for the Professor to propose, Nanny creates a situation that makes things progress towards their ultimate destination with the speed of light.
1. Chapter 1: Commitment

_Nanny has grown tired of waiting for the Professor to officially pop the question, so she takes matters into her own hands, leading to one of the shortest engagements in history. _

_I do not own these characters and make no profit from them._

_This story exists as another, more explicit story rated 'M' entitled "Passages"_

**Destination Home **

**Chapter 1: Commitment**

Following the departure of Cholmondeley and the threat that his coming had caused to the blossoming romantic relationship between Nanny and the Professor, and after a couple of months had passed, things once again settled into their normal routine. Since the crisis was over, much of the anxiety that had been created when Phoebe had been anticipating his arrival, not to mention coping with his presence, had also passed.

Once he was gone, however, she was drained. The summer months had been filled with their own drama. After nearly six months of moving from one traumatic event to the next, her emotional resources were empty and she was physically exhausted. She was fortunate to be living with a family that cared so much about her. She was also in love with the most wonderful man in the world and he returned her feelings in kind.

Once school started again and the new routine established, she finally began to feel more like her old self. She was no longer physically wiped out by simply getting through her typical day. She could go through several days at a time without being overcome by the tremendous sadness that remembering her parents could cause.

She was more relaxed, less tense, and much less obsessed with the idea that her relationship with the Professor must be definitively settled as soon as possible. She no longer felt that urgent desire to marry and have children. She was secure in the knowledge that it would happen. She just didn't know when. However, she was now beginning to feel that the tension and urgency of those earlier months, had perhaps been the only thing that ever moved things forward.

It was not as if the Professor took her or their relationship for granted. In fact now that her mood had improved, he was beginning to show his feelings of impatience in their present "holding pattern" by what she considered to be unproductive ways. His attention to her shifted between the playful and the sensual. In front of the children, he would take a good deal of pleasure out of suddenly grabbing her for a kiss. In fact he had finally begun to figure out how her mind worked and would often fix another thought in it so that he would catch her off guard. The kids all found it very amusing.

When they were alone however, each encounter became more intense. Alone they stirred each other ever more powerfully. The feeling of his arousal against her body made her long for him to complete the act, but he held back. She knew that he was still fearful that she wasn't ready. But she knew that she finally was. She was longing to simply move forward, to end the suspense. She wanted him as completely as she knew he wanted her.

Finally she decided that enough was enough. If she didn't take things into her own hands, nothing would ever happen to move the relationship forward. Their days and nights were so filled with work, commitments, and the needs of others, that it seemed that their own relationship never got the time it deserved. She knew that if she didn't act soon, it might move so far down the priority list that it wouldn't be seen until the end of the semester, if not later.

She was deeply in love with Hal. She knew what she wanted, in fact what they both wanted, and she decided to go after it. Skillfully arranging that all the children would be out of the house overnight one Friday, she made her plans. An elegant dinner at home and a cozy night by the fire would perhaps help her achieve her goal. She wanted him to take her fully and completely. She viewed this as a sacred act, to be shared with one's life partner, not only for the sensual pleasure of it but also for the blessing of children. She was not making this choice lightly or without thought. It was time.

She was no longer prepared to wait for an engagement ring or a wedding. She knew that they would happen in time. But in what time she had no idea. Despite the lack of these outward signs of commitment, she knew that for a long time they had had an understanding that went beyond words, ceremonies, and symbols. That all of that had not taken place was due to less the Professor's complacency that life was settled and more with his focus on trying to keep his professional life in order. The fact that he had yet to find the perfect engagement ring was not helping the matter along either.

Mathematician and scientist though he might be, he was also very disorganized. He was able to disguise it under an apparent mask of efficiency, but she was really the one who kept his life in order. When he wasn't home, she went into the study and tidied it up. While he was initially bothered by her intrusion into his space, he finally realized that he could find things. His personal affairs were not much better. While he was ready to seize any opportunity that presented itself for engaging in a little hanky-panky, he never seemed to plan anything. Or if he did plan something, he became so obsessed with making it perfect, that he never finished. Therefore she decided to make the first move.

Her friend Joni had given her a rather graphic description of what to expect. She was a little nervous about the pain, but she had been promised that it would pass. After all these years with her desires held in abeyance, now was the time to set them free. And of course, Hal was the only man she trusted to do that. Considering the degree of intimacy of involved, she wondered how other women could enjoy multiple partners. However since she was a private person about all of her other affairs, perhaps it was in her nature to entrust herself to one man who would not only get pleasure from the use of her body, but would also cherish, protect, and respect it.

She had literally searched the world for Hal. Now was the time to declare victory and make things permanent. She tried to fool herself into believing that tonight was all about the physical union, but in truth she knew that once it had happened, Hal would want to marry her quickly. And she wanted to be married quickly. She had her own reasons for wishing to control the kind of wedding they had and she knew that if the engagement, when it finally happened, was to last too long, that she would lose control of that. And knowing Hal as she did, there could potentially be a large amount of time between the engagement and the wedding.

Thus on the appointed night she managed to surprise him. He was pleased to discover the children out when he came home and a special dinner waiting for him. With his usual focus on his academic life, he had somehow missed that fact that each kid had something different to do and some place to go overnight. In the candlelight he looked into her eyes and kept picking up her hand to kiss it. She was beautiful. Her soft, blonde curls fell loose around her face, and she was wearing one of her soft white blouses. Her smile was gentle and provocative at the same time. Her very being seemed to radiate with passion. In the back of his mind he knew it. She was ready.

The wine she had chosen not only affected him, but her. She almost never drank any kind of alcohol when working as a nanny. She didn't realize it, but she was looking at him with "bedroom eyes," those tantalizing gazes that promised to fulfill all of his wildest dreams. After dinner she cleared the table and came back to lean over him, surrounding his shoulders with her arms. Whispering in his ear, she suggested that he build a fire while she did something upstairs. With a quick nip at his ear, she left room knowing that he would do what she asked.

For his part, the Professor, warmed by the wine and her intoxicating presence went to the living room and started the fire. The wood caught quickly and began to burn brightly. Realizing that they were alone in the house, with no possible interruptions, he began to feel an internal fire beginning to glow. Knowing Phoebe as he did, he realized that she must have something special planned. Just as he was getting up from the hearth, he heard her footfall on the stairs. It had been several months since she had come down in her great-great-grandmother's wedding dress looking exquisite, but what he saw now took his breath away.

The white garment she wore was long, but what it covered, it seemed to reveal even more. The silky, diaphanous material clung to her every curve. It left nothing to the imagination. Most revealing were her eyes. Within their deep blue depths he read her amorous intent. It was compelling and he finally realized that she would no longer be denied. She stood before him, trembling in anticipation. She was presently herself to him as the lover he had always known she would be. The inevitable must now happen. She was ready.

Silently taking her hand, he led her to the floor before the fireplace. He could feel the tension in her fingers. This was an enormous, life-changing step for her. Slowly she lay back on the rug and held out her arms. What could he do? They had waited too long. Too many times they had come to the edge of their desire and then stood back. He knew that if he failed to take what she was offering him, that she would be cruelly disappointed.

"I am giving myself to you. Take me," she said quietly. Despite the seductive dress, her declaration was simple and straightforward. There was no way to refuse. This was a huge risk that she was taking. He had said so many times that he would not take her until they were safely married. But tonight was different. She had prepared herself and planned this moment with care. She was ready.

Looking at her he felt the familiar ache his groin. But tonight, no cold shower would relieve it. She was so beautiful. It was not just her deep blue eyes and soft blonde hair. It was her vulnerability. She was completely opening herself to him in heart, body, and soul. She was waiting for him to enter. It was time.

Tonight, she alone could satisfy his desire. He fell into her waiting embrace, putting his full weight on her, and, in between deep sensual kisses, said softly, "Yes," over and over. This time it was she who molded his body to hers. She was leaving him no choice. The time to consummate their love, their as yet unspoken commitment to one another, was now. She was ready.

The light in the room was low. The light from the fire cast a warm glow on their bodies. The white gown came off; it had served its function. She lay back before him in all her glory, her golden curls sprawled around, and watched as he shed his own clothes with open curiosity. It occurred to him that she had never seen a real man undressed before, or if she had, it had not been as a lover. Deep inside it pleased him to be the first. She must have read his mind, because she smiled seductively and with obvious pleasure at what she saw. Her admiration added to his pleasure. For a moment he lay beside her, lifted up on his elbow, simply enjoying the view. With longing in her eyes, she whispered, "Please."

Phoebe trembled with anticipation. Once the gown was off, there were no longer any barriers. His eyes were looking at her, taking in every inch of her with desire and admiration. No man had ever seen her like this. This was what she had truly saved for him and now it was his alone. She might have begun as the seductress, but now their roles were reversed. It was he who must lead her down the last mile of the journey to fully realizing her potential as a woman. Unsure of how to proceed next, she looked at him with longing and whispered, "Please."

As his lips met hers, she drew him down and for the first time felt his body in direct contact with her own. She could sense the hunger in him that had been building for months. She felt her body respond in a completely new way. She suddenly realized that she did not need to think any more. Her body knew what to do even if her mind didn't. She let go and surrendered herself to her feminine instincts.

Now that the moment was imminent, neither felt in a hurry. Hal knew that she was a virgin, but she seemed to have no fears, no second thoughts. There was nothing tentative in her kiss or her touch. He could feel her thrill to his every touch. She was both exciting and excited. He felt her desire. But it was more than the purely physical act. Once he entered her, he knew that she would be his alone. He could sense that in her old-fashioned values that this act was now for him and no other. She was committing herself to a lifelong fidelity to him. And he would give her nothing less in return.

It was a heady sensation, the idea that this woman had such deep, long suppressed needs only he could fill. And oh, how he wanted to fill them and her! The tension built as they moved towards the moment of complete physical intimacy. His need of her was offset by the fear that he would not do it right. It was one thing to make love to an experienced woman, but the one in his arms had never known a man before. She was soft and warm, her responses indicating to him that she had let go. However in the end, his masculine instincts overtook him and he was no longer thinking with his mind.

It was only a matter of time before one of them would be overwhelmed and yield. So lost were they in their enjoyment of each other that it was hard to know which surrendered first, but it didn't matter. The pleasure that they shared in one another was mutual. There was no need for words. Their bodies spoke to one another at their own level.

When he was spent, he relaxed. Breathing heavily, he rolled off her and then reached back for her, to hold her in his arms. Breathing a little heavily herself, she clung to him. He sensed that insecurity seemed to have come over her. She had been so confident when she had presented herself to him for that first time as his lover. Yet he sensed in her what he believed were the doubts of a first time lover.

She was the first woman whom he had ever initiated into this ultimate act of womanhood, and he was her first man. She had the very natural desire to please yet she lacked the experience to recognize that more than satisfying him she had brought him to new heights. She had yet to learn that their love was so deep and so exclusive that there was no comparison with any other woman he had known. He sought to reassure her.

"That was beautiful," he said quietly. "You are beautiful."

He knew that there was still a question in her mind, but he was not ready to answer it. He gently caressed her soft skin, this time not to stimulate, but to sooth. He held her more closely, more tenderly. He wanted her too know that now she had presented him with this most precious gift, that he had accepted it and would cherish for the rest of their lives. However, before he responded to her question, he needed to set his own mind at ease.

"Phoebe?" his voice called to her. She looked up.

"Did it hurt?" his voice was filled with concern.

Not knowing what he expected to hear, she admitted, "A bit."

"I was afraid that it would. I had always heard that it would be . . . uncomfortable . . . for a woman the first time," he said gently, as he pulled her more closely to him, stroked her hair softly, and kissing her forehead as if she was a child. She could feel his protective instincts taking over and she loved him all the more. He made her feel safe.

"I'll . . . get used to it, I know I will, but haven't you ever . . .?" suddenly feeling shy she couldn't finish her question.

"No," he said. "You are the first woman that I ever have . . . taken for the first time. I wanted to be more gentle, but I was so caught up in . . . you. It was impossible to hold back."

After a pause, he said, "From this moment, you are the only woman I will ever know this way. No other woman could possibly come close to you. You are my ideal match, my other half, not only in body, but in soul."

"You are the only man who will ever know me in this way," she replied quietly, with all the solemnity of a vow. She could feel his arms tightening around her.

After a moment of silence, he said, "Now your turn. What is it?"

She hesitated and then looking away again she said, "Was I. . . adequate? I know that you've had other women before . . . like this . . . I hope that I haven't disappointed you."

He wanted to laugh at her choice of words, but he knew that she was very serious. Gently turning her head back so that he could look into her eyes, he answered, "You were perfect and you are perfect. No woman has ever or could ever compare with you. Never doubt that."

A warm smile filled her face. It clearly pleased her to have given him pleasure. Looking up at him like that, knowing that he had finally released her full womanhood, she seemed to glow. However, the floor was hard and his back was starting to hurt. The romance was starting to escape the moment.

"Unless you want to sleep here," he suggested. "We should go up to bed," then playfully, "Your bed or mine?"

"Yours," she answered immediately. "And who says all I want to do there is sleep?"

He looked down at her. Once again there was a passionate longing in her eyes, and he didn't want to waste any time going upstairs before he satisfied it. He immediately forgot about the pain in his back and drew her closer, determined to be more gentle this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning she awoke to find him gazing down at her in wonder. "So last night wasn't a dream."

Reaching up to stroke his face she said, "Is this real?"

She pulled him down to her mouth. Feeling the passion welling within her again he did what any healthy man would do. Her hunger for him was all the encouragement he needed. It seemed that now that she had tasted what for years had been forbidden to her, she couldn't get enough. If she had waited longer than most women to surrender herself, it certainly seemed that now that she had, she was trying to make up for lost time. The fact that all of desire was for him alone made it all the more

After, as he held her in his arms he said, "I must admit that I am somewhat amazed by the fiery woman I've released. Who would have thought that under that cool British exterior lurked such a hot-blooded, sensual woman."

"So much for stereotypes," she said with mock annoyance.

He laid back and held her closer. At this moment she was very precious to him. He would cherish her forever. However, as the full realization of the enormous step that they had just taken in their relationship struck him, his face began to cloud with concern. Involuntarily his hand wandered to her stomach. She closed her eyes and could feel his gentle caresses. She knew that he was trying to discern if the seed planted had taken root. Yet it was much too soon to know.

"Are you afraid that you may have given Prudence that baby sister she been looking for all these years?" she asked lightly.

He didn't answer right away and he hugged her a little tighter. His silence confirmed her hunch. Then he spoke,

"In waiting for the perfect moment, I can see that perhaps we waited too long, no I waited too long. I am afraid that we may now be in the very situation I had hoped to avoid."

"Oh Hal, you don't know that." she answered. At this moment, she didn't care. Nothing mattered but now. The future would take care of itself.

"True," he said, but he was thoughtful. He could feel her warm body and soft skin in direct contact with his own. The sensation was one that he had dreamed of for months, yet the actual feeling exceeded his imaginings. He knew that it was a sensation that he would enjoy for the rest of his life.

"Phoebe?" he asked.

"Yes?" she pulled herself up so that she was looking down on him, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. He looked up into her blue eyes, attempting to penetrate their depths with his gaze.

"Last night, I made the ultimate commitment to you. I am yours," he said softly.

"I know," she said. "I would not have opened myself up to you, if I did not know that you were taking me, not for a moment, but for a lifetime."

"I am yours," he repeated, "For a lifetime. But to set the record straight, I did not take you. I gave myself to you and you gave yourself to me. There was no taking involved."

She smiled at him and said, "I know."

He did not want the beauty of the last twelve hours to be destroyed by the rumors and innuendos of those who did not know them. If she refused to look beyond the moment, then he must. When their lifelong commitment and its fruits were announced to the world, he wanted no taint on their names or reputations. For his part of the commitment, he knew that he must now protect her.

However at this moment, he felt incapable once more of restraining himself from his own impulses. He prepared to take her again. He could feel her body trembling with anticipation below his. In between kisses, he managed to restrain himself enough to softly whisper,

"My desire to have you completely, body and soul, may have overwhelmed my desire to take things in their proper order, but I will make this right."

In response she murmured, "This is right. There has never been anything more right for me in my life."

They came together once more. There was a deepened knowledge and recognition of one another. And when the intensity died down, a sense of contentment and fulfillment entered Phoebe and sank to her deepest core. Her wanderlust dissipated because she was home. One does not need to wander, when one has reconnected with the other. In the future, the only wandering that she would do, would be at the side of her man.

But their bubble of warmth and passion could not remain intact forever. All such bubbles are fragile and must break. She was so comfortable lying there in his bed that she would happily stayed there all morning, talking and making love when the spirit moved them. But she knew that that was not possible. Getting up, she suggested that they have breakfast before the kids came home. He didn't have to think twice about the fact that he didn't want the kids coming home and finding them in bed together before the wedding. Looking at her as she prepared to return to her room to get ready for her day, he decided that he had no intention of waiting any longer for the wedding.

After she left the room, he let his full concern wash over him. She had no idea of the dangers that lay ahead, or if she did, she was choosing to ignore them. This was his fault. He had known that she was ready, and yet he had chosen to put everything else ahead of her. She was his to cherish and protect, and he had fallen down in this responsibility. In his quest for perfection he had missed the obvious. But perhaps it was not too late.

He could get a ring and become engaged to her today. He knew exactly what he wanted now and somehow knew that today he would find it. The bigger problem was the wedding. If they rushed into anything at this point and the nine months from now. . . It would be a declaration to the world that he had lost control, or worse yet that she wasn't the woman everyone thought she was. It would also open the door to questions of how long it had been going on.

He knew that she had no regrets. Her love for him was absolute. In fact it was only a few months ago that she had been begging him to take her in order to break her previous engagement. He had restrained himself then when the stakes were much higher. Why couldn't he have held himself back last night? It then occurred to him that often, once things got started, they often worked out, with solutions to seemingly impossible conundrums arising out of nowhere.

He knew that if he could keep his faith in the impossible that in the end things would work out for them, perfectly in fact. He said a silent prayer that God would hold in reserve that greatest blessing until the time was right. However, it was now time to act. It was time to worry less about perfection and more about outcomes. Hadn't Phoebe said that anything he did was perfect? She was ready. It was time. The first step was the ring . . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

**Chapter 2: Engagement**

By the time Prudence came in, the house was back in order. The Professor had gone out to play golf and Nanny was doing laundry.

"Did you and Daddy have fun last night?" asked the little girl, "Without us kids around?"

"In a manner of speaking, " answered Nanny with a smile that Prudence was too young to interpret.

The afternoon passed and all the children had returned home. However, the Professor was late. He never stayed out past two.

"Maybe he picked up a second round, it's a beautiful day for it," said Hal.

"Poor Phoebe," teased Trelawney. "Not even engaged and already she's a golf widow."

"How can she be a widow if she hasn't been married?" asked Butch.

"Not a real widow," explained Hal. "A golf widow is someone whose husband spends so much time playing golf that he's never home."

"Who said anything about a golf widow?" asked the Professor cheerily as he walked in.

"Hi Daddy!" said Prudence. "We were afraid that you were so busy playing golf that Nanny was a widow."

"Well I've been busy," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But not playing golf."

He caught a stray curl from Nanny's hair, gave it a little tug and dropped his lips for a kiss. The kids looked at each other in amusement. They enjoyed these playful displays of affection. Even Butch who really thought it was yucky. He was really only grossed out when they gave way to their more passionate instincts. But these little genuine signs of affection made them feel secure that soon Nanny would be their mother.

After dinner the Professor called Hal into his study.

"Hal, I would like to take Nanny out for a drive tonight, up into the hills where we can really see the stars," he started.

"It's about time Dad," answered his son with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," he said without thinking, then looking at his son's face. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant Dad, and don't worry, we'll be fine here," answered Hal as he walked out, a knowing look on his face.

That young man is growing up too fast, thought the Professor. But he also knew that if he weren't old enough, they wouldn't be able to take a spontaneous drive into the hills.

Nanny was pleased at the idea of a drive and using Arabella so that they could see the stars better with the top down. It was a bit cool, but neither minded. She was just happy that he was making some time for them to be alone and away from the children. Stargazing was one of their favorite activities. While it was easy enough to do in the backyard, the night sky was so much clearer from the hills outside the city, away from the light pollution and smog.

When he reached one of the best vistas along the road, they both leaned back. As always, the Professor put his arm around her and she made herself comfortable in what had become "her spot." There was an exact spot in his right side where her head fit perfectly in the hollow by his shoulder and his arm could relax comfortably around her.

She was taking in the heavens in all their beauty. She was caught up in the stillness of the evening and the stars shining like diamonds on black velvet, when she felt something cool slip over the ring finger on her left hand, which was resting on his knee. Before she raised her hand, she knew what it was. Lifting hand, she could see the sapphire in the center with five diamond points of the star glistening in the pale evening light. She was too moved to speak.

"Every time you look at your hand I want you to think of all these moments that we have shared like this and will share for the rest of our lives. Phoebe, my beloved, my one and only, will you marry me?"

She was so choked with emotion that she could barely get out the word, "Yes."

But there was no need for more words. The Professor's lips were on her own in a deep lasting kiss. When he was done thoroughly kissing her, he spoke again.

"It has matching bands for each of us. I really don't want to wait to get married, but a wedding will take time to plan," he said.

"Hal," she said seriously. "I've been thinking about this, and I don't want a wedding."

He looked at her in amazement.

Knowing what he was thinking, she said, "I really just want to elope."

With a sigh of relief he looked forward. Looking back he said, "Do you really think that everyone's going to let us get away with eloping? I know for a fact that they're hoping for a big wedding."

"I know, but I don't even want the trouble of planning a small wedding," she answered with her usual practicality. "This gets to be my choice, our choice. I'm presuming that you've already had a big wedding."

"Yes," he said grimacing at the memory. "My first wife seemed to enjoy all the fuss and bother. I only went through with it to make her happy."

"Then make me happy," she said. "I can get Emmeline here any time I want. She can say that she is spending the day with the kids, but I know that she'd stay the weekend. We can go off and get married and then tell them when we get back."

"And deal with with the fallout," he said grimly, knowing how both families would react, not to mention the children. "Perhaps we could go to Pastor Paul, or Pastor Jason if you prefer. Emmeline could be the witness and the kids could be there too."

"No," she said firmly. "That might be the way it would start, but it could very easily mushroom out of control. You have no idea of what is in Trelawney's mind for our wedding."

"And I probably don't want to know."

"Exactly, I doubt that you are capable of imagining what she is dreaming of," she affirmed.

"Do you think that she will forgive us?"

"Sometimes it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. She, and the other children, really just want to see us married. They will get over it quickly enough. Especially if we don't give them lots of time to get excited about something that won't happen," she said lightly. "Do you really want to wait, especially in light of your concerns from last night? Or do you want to make my dream come true?"

How could he say no? She was making all of his dreams come true. He could understand all of her points. It would also be a whole lot more romantic to escape on their own than to suffer through some circus that would only tire her out and make him cranky. They had not had much time for romance. Their lives had been so busy with everything else that it had taken him this long to get the engagement ring on her finger.

He also thought of all the stress and strain that she had gone through in the months prior to and then during the visit of her ex-fiancé. Once he was gone from their lives, she had been physically and emotionally drained. He had wanted to give her the space she needed to recover and didn't want to push her into another big change.

Yet once school had started, the time began to get away from him again. It had been difficult for him to wait up to this point, but he couldn't figure out the perfect way to ask her. He also knew that if she hadn't taken the initiative last night, and for all intents and purposes seduced him, they wouldn't be sitting here right now. Truth be told, now that things were officially decided he really just wanted to marry her and get on with the rest of their lives.

Seeing that she was bringing him around to her way of thinking, she initiated a long, deep kiss. There would be a lifetime of these kisses. He knew that it was no longer just her kisses that he longed for. He thought of the soft, sweetness of her body and the wonder of waking up and discovering her in his arms. He had dreamed of her there so many times. And of course there was the issue of an early, although certainly not unwanted, pregnancy. He had already considered his son's question about birth control and still dismissed it out of hand. He would have her honestly, or not at all.

The last thought caused her to pull away and look at him in surprise.

"You wouldn't think of asking me . . ." she began.

"Never," he said firmly. "There is only one form of birth control that I would even consider. I do admit that last night makes it extremely difficult to consider now."

He looked deeply into her eyes so that she could truly see within his, the deep and abiding love that he felt for her.

"Part of the beauty of making love to you is the idea that we may be making so much more. I will not sacrifice any of that beauty for a purely physical experience," he softly said and once again drew her into a deep kiss.

Pulling back she said seriously, "In my mind, this is about marriage and the time after. All I need is a minister and a church. I can still wear my great-great-grandmother's wedding dress. But I won't have to worry about you spilling something on it later."

"You're right about . . . Hey! I never told you that I spilled red wine on my wife's wedding dress," he said with mock amazement, pleased that the mood had lightened.

"Oh, you must have or how else could I have known?" she looked at him with large, innocent blue eyes.

"You'll pay for this," he threatened as he sought another long deep kiss.

"I'll remember this the next time I think about teasing you," she said when he was done.

"As a deterrent?"

"No, an incentive." She enjoyed their verbal sparring, their "head games" as their former counselor had called them. It was one of those things that she was looking forward to continuing for the rest of their lives.

"Well, if this is going to work, then it's going to be our turn to trick Hal and Trelawney. We'll need to pretend to plan a wedding and then pull our vanishing act," he said.

"Not too much planning," she said nervously. "That's what I want to avoid."

"But since Trelawney can see what's in you mind, won't it be easy for her to tell?" he inquired.

"Not as easy as you might think," she said. "My first natural response to just about anything she will suggest is certain to be annoyance and apprehension. That's what she's expecting, in fact, she'll be trying very hard to set me ill at ease, just for her own amusement. All I have to do is let her think that she's done it and she won't look too much deeper. She'll be too focused on her own thoughts and opinions."

"Interesting how that works," commented Hal.

"Yes, it is," she replied slowly. "Which is really why this charade can't go on too long."

"Well, I don't want to wait too long anyway. I really liked waking up with you in my bed this morning." he agreed.

"I enjoyed being there," she said smiling at the memory.

"Can't happen again until we do the deed. I wonder how long it will take to get a license and the blood tests?"

"Too long for my taste probably. It's a pity tomorrow is Sunday." she answered.

"How long will it take to get Emmeline here?" he asked.

"Oh, I think that she'll get here pretty quickly when she knows what we want to do. This is the kind of thing that I know she'll approve of, especially since she would be my maid of honor if we had a big wedding," she replied with a smile.

"She hates big weddings too?"

"Loathes them. After her sister got married she told everyone that if she ever got married she would elope," answered Phoebe.

"I always knew I liked Emmeline."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived home, they discovered the four children sitting on the steps waiting for them.

"Hal, is this the way that you take care of things when I put you in charge? It's after midnight!" said the Professor with a bit of frustration. Nothing better to spoil a mood, he thought, than four curious children. In the back of his mind, he had hoped that he might slip her into his bed for a few extra hours of pleasure. He knew that it was reckless, but at this moment, knowing that the ring on her hand gave the world an open declaration of his intentions, for once he felt bold.

"Stars lovely then, Phoebe?" asked Trelawney. "You've certainly been gone . . . Oooooo!"

She picked up Phoebe's left hand, that just happened to be at eye level for her, and gazed at the beautiful ring.

"Looks like she's doing a little stargazing of her own. Doesn't it?" the Professor asked Nanny.

"It's lovely, Professor. It's perfect!" Trelawney seemed genuinely overwhelmed.

The Professor reached over to put his arm around Nanny and kissed her cheek. The four children stood up, transfixed by the ring. Prudence recovered first.

"Does this mean that Nanny is finally going to be my Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe it does," said the Professor. "After the wedding of course."

Nanny and Trelawney were looking into one another's eyes.

"We'll have to have a smashing wedding!" said Trelawney. "The whole family will want to come."

"The whole family," said the Professor nervously. "That's quite a few, isn't it?"

"Oh it's at least . . ." began Trelawney and then catching her sister's eye, "quite a few."

"Well, I'm sure that Everetts are all going to want to be there. Only Grammy, Grampie, Uncle Bob, and Uncle Ben have actually met you," said Hal. "And then there is everyone at church and the university . . ."

"Now, Hal," said Trelawney, seeing the anxiety mounting in the faces of both Nanny and the Professor. "It's taken him this long to pop the question. Can you imagine how long it will take him to agree to a wedding date?"

"Yeah," said Hal with false sadness. "I'll probably be in college."

"You can't wait that long!" cried Prudence. "Nanny, you don't want to get too old to have my baby sister."

"Now Prudence, I'm not that old," said Nanny, who then looked sharply at Trelawney who seemed to be stifling a laugh.

Hal was perplexed. Why did Nanny and her sister always look so funny or think it was a joke when the issue of age came up?

"Right now, I know four children who need to get right to bed or they'll be very sleepy in church tomorrow morning," said the Professor, hoping to shoo them upstairs so that he could snatch a few minutes alone with his fiancee before they went to bed themselves.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Butch. "You just got engaged. Why would you want to go to church?"

"Why Butch!" said Trelawney, "This will be the biggest news of the fall. And I'm sure that Phoebe will want to show everyone her exquisite ring. We should take a little visit to Montclaire as well. Aunt Lottie and Mrs. Darmstadt will never forgive you if they don't see that ring as soon as you have it."

"And now maybe they'll mind their own business and stay out of my love life," muttered the Professor.

"Oh, I think there's very little chance of that," said Trelawney to him quietly. Looking up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Well done!"

As the children scooted up the stairs, he turned to Phoebe and picked up her hand to admire it.

"It is a lovely ring. I hadn't realized it was so beautiful until I saw it in the full light. Look at the detail," she said.

"Why do you think that I was so late this afternoon? It took a while to choose the perfect ring," he answered.

"I love it almost as much as I love you," she said.

"I'll tell you something else that I am amazed that you hadn't figured out already," he said mischievously. "Even though I have been looking at rings for months, it wasn't until today, when I was determined not to come home without one, that I finally found exactly what I was looking for. Now isn't that a coincidence?"

She smiled demurely. Everyone in town knew that he had been looking for the perfect ring. In fact until a couple of weeks ago when she had finally called a halt to the teasing herself, it had been a running joke. It figured that all he needed was a little incentive. Reaching up to his shoulders, she firmly pressed her body against his and began to kiss him deeply. Recognizing her body instantly, his own reacted and he moaned, "You are going to drive me crazy."

Grasping his lips more firmly, she sought his mouth more deeply. With his hands he molded her more firmly into him.

"Now that I've had you," she whispered. "I want you again. All those children are sound asleep, I promise."

Taking his hand, she led him upstairs and past the two bedrooms, softly opening each door and peeking in. She was right. The kids were all completely crashed out. Putting her finger up to her lips, she pulled him into her own bedroom and closed and locked the door. He lay back on the bed and watched as she slowly and deliberately removed her clothes.

With only the moonlight streaming in the window she appeared silvery in the white glow. As ethereal as ever, she was exquisite. Her grace added charm to the picture as she stood before him, lovelier than a classical sculpture, and much warmer. He though that perhaps this was how Pygmalion felt as Galatea came to life. Lastly, she reached up and pulled the ribbon that tied back the front part of her hair so that it fell loosely over her shoulders as she shook it out. With a feline grace, she maneuvered herself on top of the bed and held out her arms to him.

He was enjoying her beauty. It seemed odd to him as she lay there she was not yet his wife, but still his lover. However, she had the trust of a wife. She knew that they were bound together, body and soul, for the rest of their lives. A piece of paper might make it legal, but last night made it real. He could tell from her breathing that she was ready. She wanted him to make the first move.

"I don't want to take you too quickly," he said in a husky voice. "I want to enjoy this, I want you to enjoy this. We don't know if we can be together like this again before the wedding night."

He watched her shiver at the words wedding night.

"Do you have a chill?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes," she said, the desire aching in her voice. "I need you to warm me."

He knew that he couldn't spend the entire night in her bedroom, so he decided to make the most of his time there. Deep down he was pleased that he had discovered that he had committed himself to such a passionate lover. What they shared was exclusive, and that made it both exciting and precious at the same time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite the late night, neither Nanny nor the Professor showed any sign of tiredness the next day. He was energized by his final decision to move ahead. And she was by the quiet joy she felt with his ring on her finger. He enjoyed watching as the other women at church "oohed" and "aahed" over the ring. He received quite a number of handshakes and frankly envious looks from the other men. The only man who seemed a little tentative was Pastor Paul. He called him off to the side to say a few private words.

"Professor, for once, I am going to intrude into your personal matters," he said. Looking at Nanny who was positively radiant he cautioned, "Don't waste any time marrying her. It is obvious that you've been careless. I'm not judging you, but you need to protect her."

The Professor smiled and said, "I will tell you a secret. She doesn't even know yet. I'm planning to marry her next weekend. She wants to elope to avoid a big wedding, and I plan to oblige her. I can't wait any longer and neither can she."

Pastor Paul nodded. "You're both ready. It sounds as though I won't have the pleasure of performing the ceremony, but it would mean a lot to me if I could give you both a special blessing the first Sunday that you return to church as man and wife."

"Thank you, Pastor," said the Professor. "That will mean a great deal to both of us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The visit to the nursing home that afternoon was sheer bedlam. The children raced in ahead of Nanny and the Professor, calling for their friends even as they blurted out the news. By the time they arrived the rec room, Aunt Lottie and Mrs. Darmstadt were on their feet. Mrs. Kaufman was shaking her head and Mr. Just Jim was demanding a celebratory piece on the piano.

Trelawney obliged by first having Hal help her open up the baby grand and then with a flourish playing Beethoven's Ode to Joy. When she was finished, she gestured to Nanny and the Professor who delighted their friends by kissing. Butch began his usual routine of gagging noises, however he had made the mistake of standing too close to Aunt Lottie who gave him a fairly decent smack on the head and said, "Young man, respect your elders."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Mr. Just Jim caught him in time, "Son, to use one of your generation's favorite expressions, 'Cool it!'

Now that the ring was officially on her finger, Hal felt perfectly comfortable standing with his arm around Phoebe. She was glowing. As they talked, every once in a while she gazed up at him as if she couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Mrs. Kaufman was very obviously delighted. She had truly come to love Nanny as a daughter and seeing her radiant with joy, after months of sorrow, it filled her own heart with happiness. She knew that this was right. Nanny and the Professor might have seemed to be an unlikely pair months ago, but she could see that they were truly each half of the same larger whole.

She thought back to how, over a year ago, he had been so furious with her when he discovered that she was not only encouraging the kids to fight city hall, she was leading the assault. Then there had been his fury at the way that she had called the television station and gotten Harvey Sloan to come out. In the end, he had helped the effort. The dynamic between the two at that point was casual, but anyone with two eyes could see the spark. It was only a matter of time before it was lit.

They looked very sweet sitting there together. She leaned comfortably on him and occasionally he would smooth her hair or kiss her head. She rested her hand on his knee and absentmindedly he picked it up and kissed it. Such gestures were more than lovers' gestures. Embedded in them was fondness and devotion that implied that this was no mere "flash in the pan" romance. This was a lifelong love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night Hal sat on the couch reading, with Phoebe curled up against him. On a normal night, he would be reading in bed, but if he did that now he would be alone. He suspected that once she was sharing his bed, he would no longer be reading. He had already begun to suspect that he was marrying a passionate lover. Her enthusiastic response to his lovemaking, assured him that she was a warm-blooded woman indeed. He knew that not many middle-aged widowers would have a shot at a girl like Phoebe. But she was not your average girl. He had discovered that she was a curious blend of solid, old-fashioned values and a dynamic woman of the twentieth century.

If she had been entirely old-fashioned, then they would not even be together. She would have married her betrothed like a good daughter, and returned home. Yet, she had rebelled against marrying a man she did not love, and held out for the man she loved. In doing so, she had flaunted her family's view of what constituted an appropriate husband, and opted for a mixed marriage. Whatever that meant.

If she had been a truly old-fashioned girl, she would not have shared his bed until after the wedding. However she had freely chosen to lure, that was the only word for it, him to the lover's bed without the benefit of a wedding. She concluded that their commitment to one another was more of a justification for sleeping together than any piece of paper. But from now she would be entirely monogamous, as of course so would he. She had come to him intact, untouched by any other man. What other woman could possibly compare with his Phoebe?

She seemed unbothered by the fact that even now she might be _enceinte_. In fact, her desire for a child was so great that deep down she was hoping that she was already in that state. Quite frankly, he had his own purely selfish reasons for wanting to keep her as she was, and some of them had nothing to do with gossip or the rumor mill.

He knew that once she reached that blessed state, she would likely become "unavailable" to him for more than a year. His first wife had shut down from the moment she knew that she had conceived to more than a year after the birth. It was no accident that Hal, Butch, and Prudence were so well spaced out. He at least wanted to have Phoebe to himself for a few months before he had to share her body with their child.

He turned his head slightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She nestled in a little closer. Finally giving up on reading, he put his book down and his arms completely around her.

Unprompted, she said, "I love you. I wish . . ."

"Me too . . ." he responded softly. "Soon."

With a deep sigh, she agreed, "Soon . . ."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued . . ._


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans

**Chapter 3: Wedding Plans**

Fortunately, university professors have very flexible teaching schedules and office hours. It was not hard for the Professor to take time out in the middle of the day to take care of the blood tests and necessary paperwork for the wedding without raising suspicions. Since the children were all back in school there was no reason for them to know. However, they were both finding it difficult to restrain their physical desire for one another, now that they had fully given in. With the children in the house, it was impossible to even think of snatching such forbidden moments. There could be no repeats of Saturday night.

So on Tuesday, the Professor decided to surprise her by coming home for lunch and staying a little later to make up for lost time. She was not surprised when he entered the house. In fact she had chef's salads and iced tea waiting. She did seem a little subdued.

"Can't ever surprise you with anything, can I?" he grumbled cheerfully.

"You did with the ring, the other night," she reminded him.

"Yes I did, didn't I," he said with satisfaction. He looked at her and noticed that her response did not have the same playfulness that it usually had.

"Okay, I'm afraid that although I don't have quite your powers of intuition, I can tell that you have something on your mind. No secrets, okay?" he said.

She looked down and he noticed that her cheeks were a little flushed. So what else could he do? He took her in his arms and held her close. She put her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I love you," he breathed. "Tell me. Let go of it. It will make you feel better."

"Hal,"she started tentatively, "Remember how you were afraid last weekend that we might have given Prudence her baby sister a little earlier than would be seemly?"

He knew what she was going to say. He was relieved. When they were married they would be starting anew. With any luck it would be more than nine months before the little miracle came along. However he could see that she was disappointed. Hopefully when she had more time to think about it, she would see that it was all for the best.

To make this moment easier, he answered, "Well, I guess we're going to have to try harder next time. We did promise Prudence you know."

She tightened her grip and looked up into his eyes, "But what if . . . we can't?"

She was obviously remembering their conversation with Butch and Prudence only a week or so ago regarding the Parsons and how their inability to have their own child had resulted in the adoption of Butch's pen pal Billy. This was a new fear. He hoped that she would let go of it more easily than she had some of her others.

"It's too early to tell that. Remember, the timing has to be right, and if you already know that we didn't make a baby, then I can tell you from experience that this was definitely an issue of timing," he explained.

She looked a little suspicious and he said, "My first wife had the same worry that you have. She was so concerned that she went to the doctor. He told her that she was a perfectly healthy woman and explained to her how to get the timing right."

Seeing that she had relaxed, the Professor continued, "Being a mathematician, she insisted that I run all kinds of numbers and probabilities to predict the exact 'best time' to conceive. I never liked it. It lacked the spontaneity and romance that these kind of encounters, shall we say, should have. I always felt that if we just let nature take it's course, it would have happened anyway. With you I would just like to let things happen naturally, and keep my promise and try very, very hard."

It was impossible for him to keep the naughty look out of his eye. He was clearly looking forward to keeping that promise. She had to smile at his almost childish delight. Seeing that he had cheered her up, he gently kissed her and said, "I'm hungry. How about some lunch? Those salads look great."

He decided that it would be best to distract her from this little concern. As they sat down he continued, "Since all of our paperwork is in order, we might as well not waste any more time. Besides, the sooner we do it, the better the chance is that we'll catch everyone off guard. There's a nice bed and breakfast up in the hills not far from an Episcopal chapel. I've already taken the liberty of making a reservation at the Hill Top Bed and Breakfast and calling the pastor at the little church. He'll be happy to perform the ceremony. His wife will be the witness. Apparently we aren't the first couple to have this idea."

He gave her a minute to absorb the information.

"Or we could hop a flight to Vegas if you like," he suggested

"Whatever makes you think . . . ?" she was outraged until she realized that he was teasing her.

"Gotcha!"

They both laughed. Neither one had any desire to go to Las Vegas and have some tacky ceremony in a twenty-four chapel, although the Professor had to admit that with all her prescience and intuition they could probably win a lot of money there. He felt her lightly tap his arm and he knew that once again she had read his mind. Her look was very disapproving. With an impish grin he turned his attention back to his salad. She looked at him fondly. There were times when she wondered if he wasn't actually the biggest kid of all in the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Discussion at dinner that night was entered around the wedding. Prudence and Trelawney, their heads stuffed with fairy tales of princesses and balls, had visions of a grand pageant. Phoebe had warned Hal that he should play along with whatever nonsense Trelawney spun out.

"She will be paying attention to your every thought so that she can see how far you will indulge her fantasies. Try to think of how ridiculous you find it, without any sense of relief that there's no way it will happen," she advised.

"Is that what you'll be doing?" he asked.

"And then some. Consider it my own little prank on her for all those that she's played on us over the last few months," she said with a smile.

"Phoebe, we have so many cousins, just think of all the attendants you can have!" enthused Trelawney.

"Can I be the flower girl?" asked Prudence.

"Emmeline will have to be the maid of honor. Oh won't she be mad! Remember what she said at Christabel's wedding?" said Trelawney.

"Who's Christabel?" asked Prudence.

"She's Em's sister and Em was her maid of honor. There was a best man and ten bridesmaids and ten groomsmen. Phoebe was a bridesmaid, I was flower girl and my cousin Bobby was the ring bearer," she continued.

"Sounds like three ring circus," commented the Professor.

"Oh, it was," agreed Trelawney. "We had hours for fittings and the rehearsal was endless because nobody knew where to go. The lads broke out a case of ale and . . ."

"Trelawney!" admonished Phoebe.

"From Uncle Bleary O'Leary's pub?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, how did you know?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Anyway, Emmeline finally pitched a fit and said that Christabel was a bloody loon to have started all this rot and that if ever she got married she would elope. It was a year before they finally spoke again."

"Boy, that sounds like fun!" said Butch."What's ale?"

"It's what English people drink instead of beer," explained Hal.

"More like what English people drink in addition to beer," corrected Trelawney.

"Dad," said Butch. "Will we drink beer or ale at your wedding?"

"Neither" said the Professor so definitively that everyone stopped laughing and stared.

"We wouldn't want to be arrested for serving alcohol to minors," he amended.

"Not a lot of fun to spend your honeymoon in jail, would it Professor?" asked Trelawney.

"This is getting ridiculous," said the Professor.

"Trelawney, we were thinking that a small family wedding was in order," explained Nanny.

"Yeah, right. Small family wedding is an oxymoron when it concerns the Figalillys," responded Trelawney.

Deliberately changing the subject, Nanny said, "What were you two thinking about colors?"

"I want a rainbow wedding," said Prudence.

"What's that?" asked her brother Hal.

"Francine has a book. All the bridesmaids wear different colored dresses, like a rainbow. Did you know that Francine and Trelawney were planning their own weddings?" asked Prudence.

"Oh brother!" groaned Hal.

But Trelawney turned pink. "Prudence we told you that you could stay with us if you promised not to tell."

"I forgot," said Prudence repentantly.

"Let's say we all forget and end this conversation now," said the Professor. "I know a few children who have homework to do."

"Trelawney, would you please stay and help me with the dishes?" asked Nanny.

"I'll help," said Butch quickly. "I bet that Trelawney has more homework than I do."

Trelawney had already seen her sister's face and knew that she was about to get a talking to. "How nice of you, Butch. I do have a great deal of homework."

But the Professor interjected, "Butch, even if she has twice as much homework as you, I know it will only take her half as long. Upstairs young man, now!

Trelawney sighed regretfully and began clearing the table as she prepared herself for the imminent lecture. But Phoebe didn't want to be too hard on her. She knew that the girl was impulsive and sometimes the words came tumbling out of her mouth as soon as they popped into her head. She was also concerned about how she felt about Prudence telling tales.

Silently they worked side by side and when they were done Phoebe drew her into her arms. By now Trelawney had calmed down and was already regretting some of her outrageous remarks.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I don't know what comes over me sometimes. I know that I shouldn't tell tales on the family," she said regretfully.

"Well dear," her sister replied kindly. "It would be very helpful if you would think before you spoke. I know that you are very happy about the wedding and that you and Hal worked and schemed very hard to bring the Professor and I together, but marriage isn't about weddings."

"I know that, but weddings are such lovely fun," she said. "And besides there's, well . . . no one else to help you plan it. You know?"

Phoebe put her hands on her sister's shoulders and said, "Yes indeed darling I do know. And yes, it makes me sad too, but we'll carry on you and I, won't we?"

Tears filled Trelawney's eyes. As she comforted her, Phoebe could feel her own tears forming. Within moments, they were weeping because at this most special time of Phoebe's life, their parents would not be there.

At one point Trelawney looked up at her sister and said sadly, "You know they would have loved him. In fact, I think that up in heaven they do love him."

Holding her more tightly, Phoebe whispered, "I am sure that they do."

At length the Professor came into the kitchen. He was becoming concerned that they had not yet reappeared. He caught Phoebe's eye and she nodded through her tears. Coming over put his arms around them both and gave each a fatherly kiss on the forehead.

"Can I do anything to help my two Figalilly girls?" he asked gently.

Trelawney sniffled but replied, "I need to start my homework."

Putting his arm around Phoebe's waist he led her to the living room. He knew that if the sisters were crying together that it meant they were missing their parents. No doubt all of this wedding nonsense was stirring things up. Thankfully it would be over in a few days.

"Yes, Hal," said Phoebe quietly, so that no potential eavesdroppers could hear. "I really don't care about being a bride, I want to be a wife."

"You will," he said softly, "And then a mother. Shhh! Don't look skeptical or worried. Remember, during one of our flights into the cosmos, I saw you. You were heavy with my child, and you smiled so beautifully. You looked like a vision, not a dream. Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"

His words calmed and comforted her. He knew that she needed to hear them. In these lowest moments, even though she knew in her heart how much he loved her, she still needed to hear the words. He wanted her to know that she must never feel alone. His arms were waiting when she needed a safe place to rest. His shoulder was there for her to lean or even cry on. In a few days they would be joined as a permanent "we." The thought was still awesome to him.

Looking down he realized that she was sleeping. He still had work to do but he didn't care. His destiny was curled up and dozing peacefully in his arms. The work would always be there, but sweet moments like this might not. For the time being, this was the closest he could get to actually sleeping with her. Prudence was the first one to arrive downstairs for her good night kiss. Seeing that Nanny was sleeping, she tiptoed over and quietly kissed her Daddy on the cheek.

"I'll tell the others," she whispered.

The Professor was grateful and turned his attention back to the bundle in his arms. Doubts crept into his mind about whether she was ready to be married. Still, once they were married he would have her with him through the night, and not just for lovemaking. He would be there to comfort her at times like this and not have to wake her from her peaceful sleep to put her to bed in another room. As the clock ticked on he knew that he finally had to rouse her, but he changed his mind. Deciding that he would do something he he had always wanted to, he lifted her up and carried her to bed. Tucking her in, he shut off the light and closed the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The children were excited on Friday because they knew that Emmeline was coming to celebrate the engagement. She would stay the weekend and take them on an outing tomorrow so that Nanny and the Professor could have some time to themselves. The kids all agreed among themselves that this was a very good thing and they were happy to cooperate. Emmeline was also going to help beginning to start the wedding plans.

"I guess she wants to get in the ground floor, so to speak, to try and prevent all that 'rot'" said Trelawney to Prudence as they were getting ready for dinner.

"What's a bloody loon?" asked Prudence.

"Something you shouldn't mention to Emmeline unless you want to get me into trouble," warned the older girl. "You won't like it if you tattle again."

"Don't worry, I'll remember this time," said Prudence sincerely.

But it was not Prudence that Trelawney should have been worried about. No sooner had they sat down to dinner than Butch asked Emmeline what a bloody loon was. Emmeline looked at Trelawney who didn't want to meet her eye.

"Been telling tales on the family, have you, love?"

"Well we were talking about Phoebe's wedding and I told them just a wee bit about Christabel's," explained Trelawney.

"Of all the Figalilly weddings," she shook her head. "I should really give you what for."

"Oh yeah, Cousin Emmeline," urged Butch. "If you do that then I get fifty cents from Hal instead of a quarter."

"Oh brother!" Hal rolled his eyes.

"You mean you paid him to tattle on me?" asked Trelawney outraged.

"The next time that you DON'T want me to tattle," said Prudence. "I think that you should pay me."

The adults shook their heads.

"Leave it to my kids to figure out how to make a buck off of tattling," said the Professor.

"Well before this becomes a lucrative venture for a couple of you," said Nanny looking directly at Butch and Prudence, "We'll have no more bribery or taking 'protection money' so to speak, with regards to anything related to telling tales on one another. We have enough of that without any added incentives."

"Come on, Nanny," said Butch, "Give us a break."

"No," she said sternly. "The whole idea of it goes completely against everything that I have been trying to teach you about love and family."

The kids all looked at each other. Nanny had begun to sound like, well, like she was their mother or something. Emmeline couldn't resist gently needling them.

"Well kids, I guess that there are going to be both pluses and minuses to Phoebe being your mother."

"I don't care," said Prudence. "I just want Nanny to be my Mommy."

Nanny smiled softly.

"Well I want Nanny to be my Mom too," said Butch. Then looking at her he added, "But couldn't you wait until you and Dad are actually married before you start getting into all the Mom stuff?"

"Okay," said the Professor. "Nanny can wait on the Mom stuff, but I'm still your Dad and there will be no profiteering from tattle telling. Come to think of it, I want all of you to promise that there will be no more tattle telling."

"I promise, Daddy," said Prudence immediately.

Before he could protest, Hal said, "Give it up, Butch."

Emmeline changed the subject. "I think that a nice simple wedding is in order. Even if it has to be large to accommodate all the family."

"I told you so," said Trelawney. "I knew that she was going to interfere with our plans."

"Yes, dear," said Nanny. "And of course you've never interfered in anything before in your life."

Before Trelawney could defend herself, Nanny suggested that they go into the living room while she cleaned up, but Emmeline said,

"No Phoebe, you go into the living room. Trelawney and Prudence can help me clean up."

"I think that's a great idea!" said the Professor and offered Nanny his arm. She took it and they walked into the living room together. The kids turned to Emmeline and Hal said,

"Come on Butch, let's leave them alone so they can have some kissy face time."

"Some what?" asked Emmeline, amused.

"Kissy face time," said Prudence. "That's what we call it when they go off by themselves and play kissy face. They don't like it when we interrupt them. At first it was just Dad, but now it's Nanny too."

Emmeline involuntarily rolled her eyes. It's a good thing they're settling things tomorrow. But she immediately shut the thought out of her mind in case Trelawney noticed.

When they were done Emmeline went to the living room and, as Butch had predicted, found Phoebe and the Professor in a clinch.

"Aren't you afraid the kids will see you?"

"No," said the Professor, "I believe that they're giving us what they call kissy face time."

"Oh you know about that then?" she inquired drily.

"Make use of it every time I can," he replied cheerfully.

Emmeline looked at her cousin. Phoebe was looking more calm and relaxed than she had in a long while. She looked very comfortable curled up as she was against the Professor. He was holding her tenderly, almost protectively, in his arms. She thought of her own sister's stress and anxiety the night before her wedding.

After their blowup at the church, there had been the rehearsal dinner where a number of very inappropriate toasts had been made by some very drunk groomsmen. There were so many details to the arrangements that by midnight both Christabel and their mother had been in tears. The day had ultimately come off as Christabel's "dream wedding" and at the time, Emmeline now recalled, that Phoebe had agreed with her that all the fuss was simply not worth it. Of course their's was the minority opinion.

Phoebe and the Professor had made the right decision. If she had been afraid that they were moving too quickly, she was now convinced that her fears had been misplaced. They were the picture of peace and contentment. Rather than a lot of arrangements, Phoebe's mind was completely focused on her husband-to-be. Rather than worrying about a thousand things that could wrong, her mind was completely centered on the ceremony that was now the most right thing in her life. Emmeline stood up.

"Well I for one am going to bed early. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. What do you want me to tell the children when you don't come home tomorrow night?"

"The truth," said the Professor. "They might as well know rather than using their imaginations. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh yes," said Emmeline. "It'll be a great change to have the last laugh on them. Sure you want to give up the opportunity to see Hal and Trelawney on the other end of a prank?"

"I think I can sacrifice it to spend a romantic night away with my new husband," said Phoebe.

"Well, I don't know how many times we'll have the chance . . ." began the Professor.

Phoebe playfully attempted to smack his arm, but he grabbed her wrist and started to kiss her.

"Carry on!" said Emmeline and left them.

Good thing they're getting married tomorrow. After tonight they'll be able to go off by themselves and indulge in their physical inclinations to their heart's content. She checked on the kids and hustled them off to bed. She didn't want to have to deal with four kids who would be any crankier than necessary after they discovered that Phoebe and the Professor had foiled their plans for an extravaganza.

Phoebe and the Professor must have had the same idea because shortly afterwards, they followed her upstairs. Apart from the Professor and preparing for bed Phoebe seemed a little subdued, even sad. In her nightgown she looked more delicate than ever. Taking her by the shoulders, Emmeline looked into her eyes. There was a dreamy quality to them. She seemed to be thinking of the past, even as she was getting ready to step into the future.

"If only . . ." she began, but faltered.

"In everyone's life there are probably a thousand 'if onlys'" said Emmeline. "Some of them are regrets for bad choices. You don't have any of those. I know right now that if your mother and father were here they would be so proud of you. You have dedicated your life to helping others. You have taken on the full responsibility for raising your sister. Tomorrow you will be committing yourself to a kind and generous man and to raising his children.

"While your parents were living, you always loved, respected and obeyed them. Everyone knows how much joy you gave them. The last thing that they would want is for you to lose your own joy in life on their account."

Phoebe was thoughtful, although still sad. Everything that Emmeline said was true. She knew how much her parents had loved her. If she did have any regrets they were because of the amount of time that she had spent traveling which had taken her away from them. She thought of tomorrow and how the exchange of rings and a few words would change her forever. Emmeline read her thoughts and smiled,

"When you grew up, you moved away from your parents to live independently. Tomorrow you will commit yourself to a man whom you will never leave. Tonight is the last night that you will sleep in your own bed. After that, that you will spend your nights with him," she said gently.

Phoebe flushed a little and bit her lip. Emmeline looked at her with understanding.

"You've already spent the night in his bed, haven't you? How was it? Don't be shy. Remember this is Em here. When we were teenage girls we used to talk about these kinds of things."

"It was beautiful," answered Phoebe with a far away look in her eyes. "I felt like the princess in the fairy tale who was awakened by Prince Charming's kiss. He was so passionate and gentle at the same time. I thought that I was going to be scared, but I just felt safe."

Emmeline nodded. From the beginning that was how he had always made her feel: safe. She wouldn't pry any further. Phoebe was certainly entitled to her private thoughts, especially in this area. But she was still moved to ask,

"Promise me that I get to be the godmother?"

Flushing a slightly deeper red, she answered, "Yes, if it happens."

"No, Phoebe, WHEN it happens," replied Emmeline, thinking that once it did happen it might not be as gloriously romantic as she imagined it. Oh well, she would have to learn all about the morning sickness and other physical inconveniences for herself.

At the same moment, the Professor was standing in his own room, thinking about how on Sunday after they returned it would become their room. He would suddenly be sharing closet and draw space, not to mention the bathroom. It gave him an odd feeling, after these years of living alone, to know that their lives would be so intimately wound around each other. Knowing how tidy her own room was, not to mention the whole house, he wasn't worried about any clutter. She was so soft and feminine that the room just didn't seem to suit her as it was. However, considering how much money they were saving on the wedding, he would be only too happy if she wanted to redecorate it.

Now that the time for his remarriage was fast approaching, he thought about his first wife. He didn't really have to wonder about what she would have thought of his choice as a wife and stepmother for their three children. Before she had died he had promised her that he would find someone who would love them as her own and raise them to be strong, healthy adults. Of course, he really hadn't found Phoebe. She had found them.

How she had known that the housekeeper position was open after Miss Dunbar quit and before he had even posted it was still a mystery to him. He never could get a straight answer out of her, but considering the love and happiness she had brought into their lives it no longer bothered him. It had taken him a long time to get used to her presence in their lives. But it had not been long before the house was running smoothly, the children were better behaved, and he wasn't dreading coming home at night. Of course her eccentricities had originally annoyed the hell out of him. Between her fantastic imagination and her determination to pull them together as a family, she nearly drove him out of his mind.

It was only later that he realized that if Helen had lived, she would never have let the family fall so far apart from one another that finding family time would have been a great struggle. Phoebe was bringing the family back to where they had been. And while Helen may have lacked Phoebe's belief in the impossible, she shared with her the vision of life, that there was good everyone. All you had to do was look for it. He often thought that if they had known each they would have understood each other very well.

Yet there were enough differences between them for him to realize that he was starting a whole new life with this woman. Despite the fact that she was more than fifteen years younger than him, there were times when she seemed much older. By the same token, although they had known each other for less than two years, he felt as though he had known her for far longer. Young and beautiful as she was, it often amazed him that she could love him, middle-aged and widower with three children though he was, not to mention with a whole menagerie of animals thrown into the bargain.

When he had thought of remarriage, it had never occurred to him that he might marry someone young enough to want her own children. As his own three were growing older, even last year he had felt a twinge of regret of the passage of their early childhood. It had been huge step when Prudence had started school. Now with Phoebe as his wife there would be more years of the "patter of little feet." It was one of those unexpected blessings in life that no one could have predicted.

They had not even had a traditional courtship. One day she was his housekeeper and nanny to his children and the next he realized that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was an awesome moment when he discovered that she felt the same way. Once he discovered that she returned his feelings in kind, his mind was made up. They would marry and spend the rest of their lives loving each other. Of course it really wasn't so simple. These things never are. However he never lost sight of his ultimate goal. Somewhere in the darkest recesses of his heart he had always known that this night would come.

He was glad that Emmeline was in the house. If she wasn't there then he might be tempted to sneak into her room to spend these last hours before they made the final commitment in her arms. He thought of last weekend and the wonder of discovering her. He lost count of the number of times he made love to her but it didn't matter, there would never be enough. Still, the thought of tomorrow night very nearly made his heart stop. He remembered from his last wedding night that profound feeling of oneness that he had felt when they made love for the first time after they had vowed to spend their lives together.

It had not been their first time together, but it was completely different. Knowing how deeply sensitive Phoebe was to these things, he was looking forward to that moment of initiation, when the promises made with their lips became promises made with their bodies. He was also glad that it would not be her first time. He knew that the first experience had been more uncomfortable than she admitted. He was glad that she was passed that and could fully enjoy their lovemaking. He suspected that it would not be long before she would be able to let go of her fears about their ability to have a child of their own.

Since that last beautiful night under the stars, before Cholmondeley turned up to turn their world upside down, he had often thought of how she looked to him, in his mind's eye, large with his child. Boy or girl it didn't matter. If Prudence didn't get her sister the first time around there would always be the fun of trying again. Finally he lay down, knowing that the sooner he slept, the sooner the morning would come: their wedding day.

****

It had been decided that it would be best if Emmeline left with the kids first in the station wagon. They had said that they were going to spend some time at home alone before going out for the afternoon. Hal and Trelawney looked knowingly at each other, but both had the good sense to keep quiet about whatever it was that they were thinking. Butch was just eager to go and Prudence wanted hugs and kisses goodbye.

As they left, Trelawney said, "And when we get back we'll begin some serious wedding planning!"

Phoebe and Hal managed to keep straight faces until the car had pulled down the street. By the time the kids had returned home tonight they would already be married. Neither felt the least bit guilty about disappointing them. For at least the next twenty-four hours, the only feelings they need concern themselves with would be each other's.

Walking back inside the house arm in arm, they each went off to their separate rooms to pack, each smiling at the thought that when they returned they would no longer need separate bedrooms. They met again in the upstairs hallway and Hal took Phoebe's overnight bag. She had the box with her great-great-grandmother's wedding dress.

He commented, "You know with all the upset that day you tried it on, I really can't remember what it looks like."

She smiled softly. "So then it won't be bad luck that you've seen it before."

"The only bad luck involved was that you weren't wearing the dress for me," he said. "Truth be told, while you had it on, I couldn't bear to look at it."

"And now?"

"Truth be told? I will probably not be able to see anything but your beautiful blue eyes," he answered tenderly.

Those eyes looked back at him, filled with love and the quiet joy of knowing that the next time they entered the house, it would be as man and wife. He gestured and she went down the stairs and out the door. After putting their things in the back seat, Hal gallantly held the passenger side door and announced, "Your carriage awaits, my dear."

Taking his hand she stepped in. He closed the door in and leaned in for a kiss, not caring if the whole neighborhood saw. It was a long, full-mouthed kiss. When he pulled back she looked around to see if there were any observers.

Playfully, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, by the time we get back, I will have made you a respectable woman."

"I have always been a respectable woman," she said primly, as he walked around the car to get in.

"Mmm, hmm," he answered with a rather naughty look on his face and pulled out the driveway.

Smiling and leaning back comfortably, she decided to let him have the last word. Her heart was really too full to reply anyway. She doubted that any bride had ever been more loved than she was at this moment. But she had spoken the truth the other night. She really didn't care about being a bride. She knew that she was about to become the wife of the man that she had been born to marry.

She looked over at his handsome profile while he concentrated on his driving as they wove in and out of the Saturday morning traffic on the way out of town. Lost in his own thoughts, he was smiling. His eyes might be on the road, but his mind was on the future, their future. And it was beautiful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued . . ._


	4. Chapter 4: Private Ceremony

**Chapter 4: Private Ceremony **

Neither Hal nor Phoebe felt the least bit guilty about their choice to elope and avoid the madness and chaos of a large family wedding. Such displays were really anathema to both of them. He liked to keep things simple and she disliked anyone fussing over her. They had only been engaged for a week and already the children were plotting and planning a fairy tale wedding to satisfy their wildest dreams. Trelawney, as usual, was the ringleader. She had been to many large family weddings at home and thus had great expectations. However, if Phoebe had ever at one time shared those feelings, they were long gone.

The months had slipped by since the Figalilly sisters had lost their parents in a car wreck. Each in her own way was still raw. For Phoebe it was impossible for her to think of a wedding without her mother by her side to guide and plan. There would then be the wedding and reception itself. Despite the army of Figalillys who would no doubt be present, the two most special people would not. And no matter who walked her down the aisle it would not be her father.

In fact there had already been tears at the mere thought of the wedding. Being a bride meant far less to her than being a wife. She knew that the family and friends who were looking forward to a big, family blowout would understand her need for the most low key kind of affair possible. Given time, they would realize that this would be their only choice.

Weddings are something akin to buying Christmas gifts for numerous children. There is a constant need to keep things equal. Hal's initial suggestion that they go to one or the other of their two pastors would have left one feeling slighted. A wedding with "just" Emmeline and the kids would have eventually expanded to his parents and brothers. Then as the "even-steven" game began that could easily have escalated into upwards of 200 guests and numerous attendants so that no one would be left out. Then there would be the arrangements for such an extravaganza. The thought made her head spin.

Yet she loved Hal deeply and wanted to be his wife. Thus there would be a marriage ceremony to make all things legal, but no big splashy wedding. Because of his own deep love for her, not to mention his complete understanding of her feelings at the moment, he would risk his mother's wrath and take her to the altar immediately. The fact that she had engineering a set of circumstances that had put him in a position to contemplate and then hastily agree to this course of action had not bothered him as much as she feared it might.

He had confronted her the other night with her choice, not so much to challenge as to clear the air.

"Phoebe," he had said, upon entering the living room. He sat down beside her and gathered her in his arms. "Why?"

She knew what he meant immediately. However, she felt no regrets for any of her choices. Looking him directly in the eye, she replied,

"Because I love you and it is time. I know how much you love me. I knew how much you wanted me, at the very least as much as I wanted you. But, Hal darling, you know how you get so caught up in just keeping up with the details of life that you lose sight of the big picture. I did not want to entrap you, just move you along in the right direction, so to speak."

Hal looked at her thoughtfully, "Didn't you trust me?"

"I absolutely trusted you then and trust you now," she answered, in a most definitive tone. "I have trusted you since the first moment you took me in arms that afternoon that I thought my heart would break, listening to Prudence and Trelawney talk about how much they each loved me. I have entrusted you with my heart and soul, not to mention my body, for the rest of my life. Any lack of trust I had, was about your ability to get started with the process, so to speak."

He continued to gaze into her eyes thoughtfully. Her blue eyes were guileless, as trusting as a child's. They looked back into with an openness bordering on vulnerable. He knew that she looked at no one else in the world like that, not even her sister, who was as close to her in heart and soul as anyone, with the exception of him, could be. He gently kissed her forehead, smoothed back her hair, and settled her on his shoulder.

"You were right," he said at length. "On Saturday morning, after you left me and I knew that I had to move quickly, my mind began to think a mile a minute. I knew what kind of engagement ring I wanted. I just had to make up my mind as to the final choice. I knew how I wanted to ask you, that was the easy part. To be quite honest, I didn't want to wait to marry you, but, as you have said in not so many words, I was putting other people first. You asked me to put you first and I suppose that that is what gave me the wherewithal to plan the elopement."

"Once I knew that you wanted to marry as quickly as possible," he continued. "The rest just fell into place. I knew about the Episcopal chapel because I had noticed on our way up to the state park when we were driving out on our first date . I remembered it because you said that it looked so sweet sitting out in the hills like that. The bed and breakfast was sheer coincidence, as was the pastor's willingness to marry us on short notice. It all worked at perfectly."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"So you put me first?" she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly. "And I learned a valuable lesson. You are sweet and kind and patient, but that doesn't mean that I may forget that you have first place in my heart and in my life's plans. If I had been paying close enough attention then I would have seen that you were ready to move forward and asked you to marry me before you were forced to . . . uh . . . point it out to me."

He took a moment to reflect on his next words.

"I in no way regret that I discovered the beauty of all of you last weekend," he said tenderly. "I regret that it was because of my neglect, my lack of observation, that you felt that you had to act as you did."

"I have no regrets at all," she said simply. "I love you. I wasn't looking to merely enter the next phase of our physical relationship. I wanted to be your wife. What I did, I did for love."

"I know that," he said softly. "Everything you do, you do for love. I consider myself blessed to be the recipient of all that love. I may not be worthy, but I am the recipient."

She laughed. "Hal, as usual, you have become so caught up in the details, you have lost sight of the big picture. No man has ever shown such great love and devotion to a woman, as you. You had faith in our love, when I lost it. You carried me through the darkest days of my life. You are my shining light in the darkness."

He looked into her blue eyes and knew that she spoke the truth.

"The gallant knight has fought many battles for his fair maiden and won her hand," she said, borrowing Trelawney's favorite metaphor. But seeing how serious he had become, she added playfully,

"Of course the fair maiden is now a fallen woman."

"Phoebe," he began to object.

"She has fallen in love with her gallant knight," she finished, and initiated a passionate kiss.

When he caught his breath, he replied, "She has fallen into my arms, and there she will rest by my side forever more."

Phoebe nestled in more closely and he tightened his grip. For the moment, they needed no further physical demonstration of their love. There is more to intimacy than physical passion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So Saturday morning, after the kids went out with Phoebe's Cousin Emmeline for an outing, they packed a couple of overnight bags and hopped in the car. The drive up to the hills was perfect. The sky was clear and temperature mild. Phoebe's car Arabella was very cooperative and they had a smooth ride. At one point, Hal stopped the car and they both got out.

"Do you remember this spot?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly. "This is where you took me to look out on the edge of forever."

"I hoped that you would remember," he said. "I believe that we are once again about to look beyond the boundaries of our daily lives, and look into the immense expanse of the universe."

When they arrived at the Hill Top Bed and Breakfast, Hal asked if they could register was Professor and Mrs. Harold Everett. The innkeeper, Julian Hawthorne, was surprised.

"Aren't you Professor and Mrs. Everett?"

"Not for a couple of more hours," replied Hal as he looked at Phoebe. She simply gazed back speechless. It had given her a thrill to hear their names linked that way.

The Julian looked at them and smiled back, "I think that I can trust you to come back with everything legal. Although I do admit that we have our share of couples who register as married, but are not interested in making things permanent, shall we say."

"This is permanent already," said Hal smiling. "We're just up here to make things official."

They followed him as he led him up to their room. Like all bed and breakfasts, it was a large rambling house. He was a writer and his wife was a painter. A few years ago they had grown tired of the hustle and bustle of city life. They bought the old house for a song and renovated themselves. Now they had plenty of time to write and paint to their hearts' content, while playing innkeepers to support themselves.

Phoebe enjoyed looking around at the southwestern-themed decor. She had never been in a bed and breakfast like this before. It had all the homely charm of the ones that she had been in Europe. Like those, this fit into the surrounding landscaped perfectly. Noticing her interest, Julian gave her a little background.

"Maddie and I are originally from New England," he explained. "In fact she's from Concord, Massachusetts. We met up at Berkeley. Our plan had always been to go back east, but she fell in love with the Southwest for its color. I have to admit, I fell in love with the climate. Plan A, as we call it now, had been to open a B&B in Concord and decorate it along the theme of the local authors, Thoreau, Emerson, Alcott, etc. We adapted our idea as Plan B, for this place."

"It is a wonderful idea," commented Phoebe.

"We basically gutted the original structure, opening up the ceilings so we could put in the beams, and of course the skylights," he continued. "Most of the artwork that you see round the walls is Maddie's. We have the upper and lower rooms of course, but my favorite feature is this great room in the middle, which opens to both floors.

"The original thought behind opening up the ceilings was to provide natural lighting for her paintings. This area doubles as gallery space for her work. If you come back in six months, you will see all new paintings, since she actually sells from here. The southwestern artifacts are what I have collected over the years. The furnishings in the rooms are mostly antiques, although I can promise that the bathrooms and the mattresses are all modern."

Phoebe and Hal looked around curiously, especially Phoebe. This was one area of America, and in fact the world that was new to her. The space seemed to glow with golden light. The warm colors of the rugs and tapestries and the bearskins and other hides gave the honey colored wood floors and woodwork everywhere a bright and cheerful feeling. They followed Julian up the stairs and walked around the overhang so that they could look down over the great room.

He turned to Phoebe. "Hal has reserved a second floor room, which means that it has a skylight of its own."

The room was tastefully decorated, obviously by his wife. There was a fireplace, where the logs had been placed, ready to be lit. The four-poster bed stood high off the floor and was covered by a handmade quilt. On the low table by the fireplace stood a vase with a dozen white roses. Hal handed Phoebe the small envelop. The card inside read,

"To my beautiful wife on our wedding day. Love forever, Hal"

Phoebe's eyes glistened with tears. There would be no bouquet to throw or large arrangements at the church or centerpieces for the tables. She didn't need any of that. Instead, she had these beautiful flowers from her new husband. Roses were her favorite and she knew that he had chosen white for a bride. She would bring them home and press them to have forever.

Seeing that they wanted to be alone Julian said, "Tomorrow morning you will come down for breakfast in the great room. There are three other couples here, so you will all eat around the big table. Maddie and I cook and serve breakfast, but we also like to spend to with our guests. This is an adult only inn, simply because we prefer to keep things quiet and low key. As you can guess, it is impossible to maintain that atmosphere with kids running around."

"Indeed, we well know that," grimaced Hal. "It was what sold me on the place."

"Well, I am glad that it did. Now I will leave you alone. Let me know if you need anything. I'll just be downstairs waiting for our other guests to arrive. You are the first," answered Julian and then left them alone.

Hal had carried in their bags and Phoebe still had the box with her dress. She decided to wait until she got to the church to put it on. He was looking forward to seeing it again. There was so much upset and confusion that he scarcely remembered what it looked like when she had last tried it on. She was pleased when he told her.

"Then when you see me at the church it will be like the first time," she said a little happily, but also a little sadly.

Hal knew what she was thinking and took her in his arms. "I know they will see you. I know they'll be there."

He let her cry. He knew she needed to release some of the sadness that he had sensed building over the last week. He also knew well that a large part of the motivation for the elopement was to avoid a big family event where her parents' absence would have been more keenly felt. It had not even been a year since they had passed and she was taking one of the biggest of life's steps without them. He hoped that they weren't rushing things. And he hoped that he wasn't trying to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

"Phoebe, if you're not ready for this, if you want to wait, we can just make this a long weekend away for the two of us," he said.

She looked back at him with love. She knew once again how well he knew her. He understood all of her feelings and mixed emotions about the day. But it only made her all the more certain that when they returned to this room later tonight that she would be his wife. Looking in her eyes he once again, without words, understood. He kissed her tenderly and held her close. As she safely rested in his arms she wondered that despite their vast differences he could know her so well. But the uncomplicated, unconditional nature of his love for her cut through many of the shadows and nuances that can cloud human relationships. She knew that this was the only man that she could have ever possibly married.

When they arrived at the church the pastor and his wife met them. The pastor took Hal outside to talk while Mrs. Dugan, the pastor's wife brought Phoebe to the guest room in the rectory where she could change. A kindly woman by nature, she had helped many brides prepare for their weddings. She had never met one who was not in some way affected by doubts. Phoebe was no exception. Although her practiced eye told her this was a bride-to-be deeply in love with her future husband, there was still a latent anxiety and a touch of sadness.

To put her at ease, she helped her to open the box with the lovely old-fashioned wedding dress. It had to be at least one hundred years old and had been beautifully preserved. They laid the dress out on the bed and pulled out the veil. Although the tulle was a little flat, it sprang back to life when freed from its constraints.

"This is exquisite," she said. "Simple and elegant, yet rich in detail. It puts the modern dresses of today to shame."

The young woman before her looked at it with yearning, "It was my great-great-grandmother's. All the women in my family have worn it."

Mrs. Dugan looked at her searchingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Why a beautiful bride like yourself, who is so in love with her husband-to-be, is feeling sad," Mrs. Dugan didn't waste words. She wasn't trying to pry, but as a pastor's wife she had a natural desire to reach out to those who were in need.

The young woman before her with the lovely blonde hair and deep blue eyes had certain fragility about her. Her presence projected control and self-assurance. Her voice had a low, very sweet tonal quality. Her aura glowed, but did not radiate. Most telling was her smile, soft but sad.

She knew that within minutes Phoebe, what a lovely name, would be committing herself to the handsome, dark-haired man outside having a conversation with her husband. From what little she had seen of him, he was deeply in love with her and had no doubts. His manner with her was gentle. Whatever the root of the air of sadness she projected, he clearly knew it and was determined to be her strength.

"I don't want to feel sad," replied Phoebe, "But at this moment I am missing my parents very much."

"When did you lose them?" she asked gently.

"About ten months ago," she replied.

"Oh," replied Mrs. Dugan. "That's not very long ago at all. Is that why you're eloping?"

"How did you guess?" asked Phoebe.

"It wasn't really a guess. I knew that it was something along those lines," she admitted.

"Most women want their wedding to be the biggest event of their lives. Some elope because they have to. Some elope because their families disapprove. But a small number are trying to avoid what would otherwise be a very painful day," she said wisely. "I knew from the moment I saw you that the first two didn't apply. And nobody elopes with an heirloom like this dress unless someone very special is missing."

Phoebe was silent. She didn't like it when others could read her so well. Hal was the exception. What they had was unique. Mrs. Dugan sensed her reluctance to admit that she was right. But she knew she had to ask the question. Phoebe answered before she could ask.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I am sure that this is right. No matter how long I wait, they won't be here. Hal and I live together, although presently not as husband and wife. I have been nanny to his children for almost two years now. There are four children at home who need the stability of two parents. But we are not getting married for them. It is time. We love each other. We know that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. There is nothing stopping us anymore."

Mrs. Dugan was mildly surprised by her very definitive answer. But Phoebe clearly knew her own mind and was stronger than she had first appeared. Despite her obvious youth, she seemed much older and to have lived many more years than a young woman in her twenties. Perhaps it was because of her suffering, that she had acquired a deeper wisdom than her youthful looks belied. It was her present sadness that added to frailty. She smiled.

"Come on, let me see how beautiful you look in this dress. But under the circumstances, I would hardly consider this an elopement. I think that you have every right to consider it a private ceremony."

Outside the Professor walked along with Pastor Dugan, who could see that he was having those last minute pre-wedding jitters. He was restlessly moving. While there seemed to be absolutely no doubts in his mind that he was taking the correct course, his anxiety for his bride was apparent. It did not take much encouragement to get him talking.

"She's a beauty and not just physically. She is the sweetest and kindest woman I have ever met. It still amazes me that she even looked twice at me," said Hal.

"Why is that?"

"She came into my home almost two years ago as my children's nanny. I still don't know what we would have done without her. Everything that had been wrong after my wife died was suddenly set right, and not just the house. She helped us become a family again. Almost a year ago she lost her own parents and we thought we were going to lose her. She has a younger sister she has to raise. But I offered my home to the child so she could stay. She's like a sister to my daughter and I have come to love her like a daughter myself.

"For a time we thought that we might lose Phoebe anyway, she had a previous commitment. But you can't stop true love. We're here because she couldn't face a family wedding without her folks. I really don't need all that, I just need her," explained Hal.

Pastor Dugan looked at him. This was a man in love. It was obvious that he would love and cherish the woman he was to marry. Seeing that Professor Everett still had some thoughts in his mind he encouraged him to talk.

"Oh these women! Even when eloping and there's no one present but their intended they still need time to primp and fuss to look their best. Even a woman as beautiful as your Phoebe."

Hal smiled. He liked the way that Pastor Dugan had referred to her as "his Phoebe." He often thought of her that way even though he had made a great deal of not viewing her as a possession.

"I really can't picture a life apart from her any more. We just belong together. We also need to be settled. I need to be free to care for her whenever she needs me. Right now that's impossible with four children in the house and no ability to get away by ourselves without raising questions."

Pastor Dugan smiled. "There are times when you may find it just as difficult to be alone after you are married. Remember that they're a part of the formula too. You will have to be careful to establish boundaries right away, or you may find them underfoot even more than they are now."

"Well, I doubt that's possible, but I see what you mean. However, today is just about the two of us and I want to make the most of it. What do you think is taking her so long?"

"You tell me. You've been married before," as he inclined his head towards the church.

Hal looked over and saw Mrs. Dugan coming toward them.

"She's ready," she said more to her husband than the Professor.

Pastor Dugan did not like marrying couples that he didn't personally know, especially on what might seem like a whim. But he didn't want to say no either, knowing that sooner or later they would find someone to marry them anyway. So it was his practice to speak to the groom, while his wife talked to the bride. If they discovered that it might not work in the long run, they would suggest they put it off. He could see there was no need in this case.

"You'll meet your bride at the back of the church and then walk her down the aisle to me at the altar," he explained. "They never admit it, but every bride wants to walk down the aisle, even if she's eloping."

Mrs. Dugan smiled at him, "I really would not consider this eloping. I think that Phoebe and Hal should say that they have chosen to have a private ceremony, in light of her parents' recent passing."

"Did you tell Phoebe that?" asked Hal.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "I believe that she liked the idea very much."

Hal smiled. He knew that she would. Once again, his out of town plans had turned out as perfectly as he hoped. It must have been fate that brought them to Pastor Dugan's church. He and his wife seemed to understand them, well, perfectly.

The Dugans went around the back of the chapel so that they would be waiting at the altar. From the time Hal entered the church, all he could see was Phoebe, waiting for him, her blue eyes filled with joy. He felt a rush of happiness as he approached her and held out his arm. With a smile she took it and they walked together towards the future. As she took his arm, she could almost feel his strength flowing through her veins and holding up her heart.

The afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows and casting a golden glow. It was so bright, that there was no need for artificial light. Through an upper window, she could see a shaft of light that was falling on the front pew. She suddenly sensed her parents' presence. As they passed by, she realized that Hal must have felt it too. He looked at the exact spot and gently squeezed her arm. His smile was tender and knowing, and he gave the most barely perceptible nod. Her heart was so full that she wondered how she would say her vows.

The ceremony was as simple as she had wished: an exchange of vows and an exchange of rings. It thrilled her heart as she placed the simple gold band on his hand. She thought her heart would stop as she felt him slide the gold band on her own finger. She was so moved that he had to take the engagement ring from her other hand and slide it on in front of the band. Her own trembling hands would not allow her to do so.

Her tears started to flow as Pastor Dugan pronounced the final words. They were now man and wife, for as long as they both should live. As if in a dream, she felt Hal draw her forward and tenderly kiss her. Then he pulled her closer in an embrace and whispered directly into her ear, "Forever."

Both Pastor and Mrs. Dugan were equally moved. On very rare occasions, when only the most emotionally connected couples were married, did the room seem to hum with an inexplicable energy. Being devout believers, they had come to see this as God placing his own special blessing on the newly married couple. It was present now, although the couple before them was oblivious. They were so entirely focused on one another that the rest of the world had fallen away.

Pastor Dugan considered their choice to elope, or better put, opt for a private ceremony. It was clearly the right one. If they had been married in a large ceremony, surrounded by many others and with worries of a huge reception to follow, the intensity of the moment would have been lost. It would not have made the marriage any less strong, but it would have robbed them of this opportunity to share this enormous passage in their lives on such a deep level. For indeed at the end of this passage they would emerge. No longer two individuals, but as one. This was a match clearly made in heaven and was now sanctified by God.

Hal felt the shift deep within his soul and one look into Phoebe's eyes told him that she was experiencing the same thing. Her tremulous smile said more than words. Fortunately, he had the presence of mind to make sure that the paperwork was complete and the Pastor paid. Phoebe had wished to get out of the dress before they left, so that it could be safely packed away for Trelawney and Prudence some day, and any other daughters that they might have. However, Mrs. Dugan talked her out of it.

"You look so lovely. With the open car, perhaps a few people will get to see you. As long as you have it on, you might as well enjoy it," she urged. "Besides, I think that your husband will like seeing you in it for a little longer."

Phoebe blushed a little thinking that no doubt Hal would much prefer seeing her out of it than in it. She of course could not mention that so obediently she packed up her street clothes and met Hal and Pastor Dugan outside.

"It's a pity that you won't have a picture of Phoebe in that lovely wedding dress," said Mrs. Dugan.

"I suppose that we could have one taken at a professional studio," said the Professor. "What do you think, Phoebe?"

"I think that would be a nice idea. It would be nice to have a picture to send home to the family. We can dress the kids up and have family portrait taken at the same time," she answered.

"Is there ever a time when you're not thinking of the kids?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "I'm about to put them out of my mind."

"Is that a promise?" he asked playfully.

She just gave him one of her alluring smiles. The Dugans walked them to the car and bid farewell. One of the difficulties with these elopements was that they would become so close to a couple for a brief hour or so and then they went off forever.

As they watched the Everetts drive off, he turned to her and said, "This one is going to last."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they returned to the Hill Top Bed and Breakfast, they were greeted by Julian, with his wife Madeline, "May we be the first to congratulate the new Professor and Mrs. Harold Everett?"

"Absolutely, my friends," asked Hal.

Madeline, or Maddie, was admiring Phoebe and the dress. Looking at her she said, "Have you ever had your portrait painted?"

"Why no," replied Phoebe, she was beginning to feel self-conscious at the woman's obvious scrutiny.

"I'm surprised," she said. I would have thought that by now some artist would have convinced you to sit for him or her."

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Of course you must realize that your beauty is exquisite," she answered. "Your classical features, blue eyes, and golden hair are an artist's dream. You are wearing almost no make up. And dressed in that simple, old-fashioned gown, you look gorgeous. There's no way that a photograph could capture your timeless beauty. If you were staying longer, I would want to paint you myself. My specialty is landscapes, but I think I could capture your image effectively."

By the time she was done speaking, Phoebe's complexion had turned a deep red. It wasn't just the compliments that embarrassed her. It was the blatant analysis of her looks. Hal had been looking at her with admiration since he had first seen her in the dress. She knew that he was proud of her, but Maddie's lavish compliments clearly put his thoughts into words.

Julian could see that Phoebe was uncomfortable and ever the perfect host said,

"I apologize for my wife's forwardness. I am afraid that the artist sometimes emerges ahead of the innkeeper. She does not mean to intrude."

"Of course I don't ," Maddie quickly added. "I am afraid that I sometimes speak before I think."

"We have a little girl at home who does exactly the same thing, don't we Phoebe?" said Hal to break the slight tension in the air.

Turning to Julian he asked, "Is everything ready?"

"Ready and waiting!" replied his host, grateful to be out of what he considered to be a tight spot. He would have to have a word with Maddie about her lack of tact.

Phoebe turned to him, "Is what ready?"

"Come along Mrs. Everett and see," said Hal with that boyish grin that he always had when he had planned a surprise.

She glowed and followed him to their room where there was a bottle of champagne on ice and a platter with fruit, cheese and crackers. There was another platter with whole grain bread, vegetables and meat. Hal knew that they were not going to be very hungry, but he also do not want to have to leave the room for anything once they were in.

After he opened the door he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her in. Gently he laid her on the bed and sat down beside her. She looked up at him. She was too moved to speak. Thinking quickly he said,

"I'll carry you over the threshold when we get home tomorrow too. The kids will get a kick out of it."

"Are you sure that they'll let us in the door after we foiled their plot?" she said trying to match his cheerful tone.

"Oh they'll let us in," he replied. "Once they find out, Hal and Trelawney's brains will no doubt go into overdrive thinking up schemes for revenge."

With a glint in her eye she said, "Well if they want to lock us up somewhere together, I won't object."

Seeing her intent, Hal decided that the time for talk was over. It was time make love to his new wife. Taking her in his arms, he prepared to take the final steps towards joining them for life. Carefully he helped her remove her wedding attire. It was almost like unwrapping a beautifully wrapped package, as the layers slowly came off. He helped her to set them in a safe place, but told her to leave packing them away for later.

He once again picked her up and kissed her gently and then with increasing passion. He tenderly lay her down on the bed. As he removed his own clothes, she looked directly up and said, "Hal!"

He knew what she had seen. It was the reason he had wanted a second floor bedroom. Above the bed was a skylight. Presently, the sun was shiny through, bathing her in a golden light, but later they would be able to sleep beneath the stars. She looked at him and smiled that smile that was his and his alone. It was time to make love to his new wife.

Making love in full daylight was a different experience from the shadows of the night. Phoebe's fair white skin made a delicate contrast to his own, still tanned from the summer months. Unbound, her silky golden hair always felt longer and fuller than when she tied it back. As he fell on her, he felt her arms wrapped around him.

"I've missed you," he said. And he had. They had not been together like this in a whole week, yet it felt like a lifetime. There was a wonder in the rediscovery of one another. There was also the hunger of one who had fasted, or in this case abstained. It was a hunger that could only be satisfied by the other. If they could help it, they would never be separated for so long again. It was as if she was welcoming him after a long separation. He abandoned himself to the pleasure of her and when he was done, fell on her.

He rested with his head on her shoulder. She cradled him and ran her fingers through his hair. He feel her heart pounding below his cheek, and of course his own was racing after the exertion. They were at rest. When their bodies had returned to normal, she said, "Hal?"

"Hmmm," he answered.

"That felt different," she said in wonder.

"I'll say," he answered smiling.

"No," she said seriously. "That felt different in another way."

"Can you explain it?" he asked.

She wasn't sure that she could. This was a reunion with a past lover. This lover had not only shared her body, but had left his seed. She had born his child before. Her womb remembered, even if she did not. The desperate aching that she had felt, when she thought that he had been lost to her forever now made sense. His ability to know her mind made sense.

Hal was indeed her other half, a past lover, perhaps not husband, but certainly lover, with whom she had shared that most intimate of the male-female human experience. She would treasure each blessing God sent them. She would nurture each child within her very being, close to her heart. When the moment was right, she would give birth and present her husband with the fruit of their love. The temporary fear that she would not be able to conceive fell away. She knew that it was only a matter of time. It was an awesome responsibility. But the creation of all life was a responsibility. But they were ready.

Right now he was watching her closely, trying to discern her thoughts before she spoke them. Yet sadly he could not. And he could not discern what he did not understand. However, to her it made no difference. What they shared was unique and theirs alone.

"No," she said reluctantly, "I cannot explain it."

Or if I did, she thought, you would never believe it.

****

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Chapter 5: Here and There

**Chapter 5: Here and There**

Back home, the kids were sitting around the kitchen table with Emmeline. They had returned from their outing to a local farm and petting zoo to discover that Hal and Phoebe were still out. The children assumed that they would return home later, but Emmeline decided that they would need as much time as possible to absorb the news and come to grips with it. Therefore, once they got home, she told them.

"They did WHAT?" demanded Trelawney.

"They eloped, in fact at this very moment I suspect that Professor and Mrs. Harold Everett have already begun their honeymoon," Emmeline was amused by the outrage in Trelawney's voice.

"They tricked us!" she cried.

"With notable success, I'd say. Kids, this is what they wanted. It was Phoebe's idea and your father went along with it," Emmeline explained.

"But they just got engaged a week ago. Isn't there a rule that you have to wait a certain amount of time?" asked Hal.

"Love, there isn't even a rule that you have to get engaged," she said. But she was worried. Hal's outrage was clearly of a different nature than Trelawney's. Trelawney was upset because there would be no big wedding.

"But what about all of our plans? Phoebe and I were going to do this together," she complained. Then she turned to her cousin, "This is all your fault. You talked her into it. If you didn't want to be her maid of honor, well, fine. But you didn't have to spoil all our fun."

Emmeline counted to ten before she spoke. She could see that in addition to being upset, Trelawney was very hurt because her sister had taken such an important step without her. In fact, she was nearly in tears now.

"Trelawney, come here. Give your Cousin Em a hug and let me tell you how it was," she said soothingly.

But Trelawney was getting ready to bolt.

"No," she shook her head. "Francine isn't home. Besides, Francine doesn't know the whole story. She can listen to you and sympathize with you, but she can't comfort you."

Trelawney knew that but didn't want to let on to Em. Still, she went to her arms and allowed herself to be hugged.

Feeling uncomfortable, Hal said, "Come on guys, let's leave them alone,"

But Emmeline wouldn't hear of it.

"No children, you all need to hear this. You all need to understand why Phoebe and your father decided to do this by themselves. It is not that they didn't want you there. It's because circumstances are such that you really couldn't be there," she explained.

The three Everett children sat and fixed their eyes on Emmeline. She could see that their feelings were also hurt because they were left out. She doubted that the boys really cared about a big wedding, but they would have liked to have been at whatever kind of wedding it was. By now, Trelawney was calm enough to listen, but she didn't move from Emmeline's arms.

"The first thing that you have to realize is that it would be most improper for them to have married in any kind of a large social event within a year of Phoebe and Trelawney's parents passing. Yet, Trelawney, you and I both know that they would have wished to see Phoebe married when she was ready," she said.

Trelawney nodded. This much she knew.

"I know that they considered something very small with just the four of you and I present, but it wasn't going to happen that way. They could never have limited it just to us. Trelawney, they did not do this just to escape your plans. They did it because it was the only way to keep it small," she went on.

Once again Trelawney nodded, as did the other three children. It was all beginning to become clear.

"And Trelawney, you will understand this someday, but Phoebe was in a lot of pain considering the idea of planning anything without your Mum's help. You remember how much time my Mum spent with Christabel when the preparations were being made for her wedding. Phoebe is very much in love. She knows that your Mum and Papa would want to see her married. But a wedding, without your Mum to help plan and Papa to give her away, would have been too much for her to bear," she continued.

Trelawney was now silently weeping and nodded once more in agreement. The Everett children were silent as well. The tears were welling up in Prudence's eyes. They loved Nanny too. And they knew how sad she had been.

"Finally, Phoebe and your Dad needed to take this step before there were any more whispers. You all know that theirs is a beautiful love. It is very special and includes all of you. But if things had kept going on the way they were, there were many people who would have forgotten how beautiful that love was," she concluded.

The four children were silent, each thinking about her words in his or her own way. Hal and Trelawney, and even Butch, knew that people were talking about the two people who meant the most to them in unkind ways.

Finally, Prudence said, "Does this mean that when they get home I can finally call Nanny, Mommy?"

"Yes dear, I do believe that that is one of the up sides of the unexpected event," answered Emmeline, glad that the mood had lightened.

"Okay, then I'm glad they eloped. Can I make a sign that says 'Welcome Home Mommy'?"

"What about Dad?" asked Butch.

"He's already my Daddy. But it's Nanny's first time coming home as my Mommy," she answered with her own logic.

"Well, my sign is going to say 'Welcome Home Mom and Dad'," said Butch. "I'm not gonna call Nanny, Mommy anyway. I'm too old for that. Hey Hal, what's your sign gonna say?"

Hal was quiet, but Trelawney, knowing what was bothering him jumped in. She decided that it was time to give in to some of her mischievous impulses. It was her way of coping with the pain.

"Well my sign is going to say, "Welcome home, Traitors!"

"You can't say that," said Prudence.

Trelawney tossed her head. "I can bloody well say anything I please, and they're certainly not MY Mommy and Daddy. Besides, I think they deserve a warning."

"About what?" asked Butch.

"The fact that I'm not going to forgive this easily," she said vehemently.

Emmeline was amused. "Suppose that they hadn't forgiven you for all your tricks?"

"If it weren't for all of my tricks, they wouldn't EVEN be getting married."

"Really?" Emmeline raised one eyebrow and the other children looked at her.

"Well, almost all my tricks," she said with a grin. Then looking at the other children she said, "And I wasn't the only one."

But Butch hadn't forgotten about Hal. "Hey Hal, you still haven't told us what you're putting on your sign."

Seeing that Hal was still struggling with something Trelawney answered for him, "Maybe since you took all the good words, Hal needs more time to think."

"You can share my sign, Hal," offered Prudence.

Again reading Hal's thoughts, Trelawney said, "No, everyone has to make HIS own sign."

Hal looked at her gratefully. Noting Trelawney's support for Hal, Emmeline was pleased. Usually she and Hal fought over things. Emmeline could also see the conflict of emotions that Hal was feeling. She had originally thought that she would speak to the young man, but realizing that Trelawney understood, she decided to leave it up to the kids to work out. It would be good for both of them.

As the children went off to think some more on what Emmeline said, she called back Trelawney.

"Don't be mad at me," she said. "I had nothing to do with this decision. It was made before Phoebe called me here. If she had really wanted the kind of circus that you were planning, I would have helped her anyway."

"I know," said Trelawney. "I have forgiven you for everything else. I know that I have no need to forgive you now."

"I'm glad you see that. What changed your mind?" asked Emmeline.

"It is not what, but who. My angel told me," she replied.

"What did your angel tell you?" Emmeline asked suspiciously.

"You never told my angel anything he did not already know. When you spoke to him, you did not even know he was my angel or that Phoebe borrows him from time to time," answered Trelawney, pleased that Emmeline had not known.

"Then you understand why they had to get married today?" she asked.

But Trelawney did not give her a simple yes or no answer. Instead she stood straight with her hands neatly folded in front of her.

"It is incorrect to say that they had to get married today. This is not so. The date was chosen, but it did not have to be this date. They needed to get married at the proper time. The Professor would know this, but he would not know why. My angel told me that things must happen in their proper order and their proper time, but that was not for me to say.

"This is their destiny. All things will happen as they should. It is not for us to write the destiny of others. I do not accept this because of anything you told me, for you did not tell me anything I did not know. You are here for Phoebe, not for me. My angel watches over me."

Within a moment she had turned and begun to leave the kitchen but before she left, she turned around and said,

"Are we to have dinner soon? I am most hungry."

Emmeline nodded silently and the little girl skipped off. Thank goodness for the angel, she thought. There is no way that we could have left her here alone with Phoebe, especially now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the sunset behind the hills, Hal and Phoebe were lying in their bed entwined with one another. Their first love making as husband and wife easily exceeded the passionate, almost frantic, encounters of the previous weekend. Yet, the second and third and beyond, all these were equally intense. Beyond the physical satisfaction, there was the sense of commitment to it, the knowledge that each had finally found their final partner. Phoebe sighed with contentment.

"I know," said Hal. "In one sense it's over, all the waiting and anticipation. At the same time it's only beginning."

Phoebe looked up and ran her fingers through his hair, "I do believe that you have become more poetic than you were when I first met you."

"I've told you this before. You are my inspiration and my muse. You have given me a whole new view of the world around us." He drew her up once again for a long deep kiss. She responded with equal passion. She loved the feeling of their bodies wrapped around each other. The light coming through the skylight had turned an orange and red. It would be another beautiful day tomorrow.

"We better be sure to lock the door every night when we go to bed. There are certain things that those children never ought to see," she commented.

"What happens if they need us?"

"They all have good sets of lungs. I have no doubt that they will be able to make their needs known," she said practically.

Hal smiled, "I wonder how many newlyweds have to deal with four children as potential obstacles to their privacy? I really wish that we could go away on a nice long honeymoon before we have to get back to day to day life as a family."

"Well you should have thought of that before you agreed to be married in the middle of the semester," she said playfully.

"The fact that it was the middle of the semester was the last thing on my mind."

"And what was the first?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"This!" he said as he sought her mouth again. As he worked his way up towards another sensual expression of their love, he was happy that he was now free to love her, as he wished, when he wished, as much as he wanted.

As for Phoebe, she surrendered herself to the moment. All too soon, this magical evening would be over.

Before he took her again, her new husband said, "The evening may end, but the magic never will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the house, Butch and Prudence were making their welcome home signs in the living room. Trelawney went up stairs and found Hal lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. She entered quietly and sat on Butch's bed.

"Aren't you going to make your sign?" he asked without looking at her.

"In a bit," she replied. "But I want to talk to you first. I know you won't tell me, but since I already know, I'm going to say it. You don't want to call Phoebe, Mom do you?"

"Now I see why Nanny drives Dad crazy sometimes. It figures that you can do it too," he said, more sad than annoyed.

"I know how you feel."

Hal looked back at her skeptically.

"Oh, indeed I do," she went on. "You see your father wants to adopt me. He hasn't said it, but I can see it in his mind. It's a bit of a quandary you see. He wants us to be one big happy family and he thinks of me as a daughter. I love him very much and don't want to hurt him, but I will never see him as a father. A very dear uncle perhaps or even father-figure, but never a father"

"Well that makes sense. After all you do remember your own father very well."

"As you do your Mum," she agreed. "You were about my age when you lost her."

"A little younger," he replied. "But it's still the same. I just can't think of Nanny as my Mom. She's, well, she's Nanny."

"That's how I feel about your Dad, he's, well, the Professor," she said. "I don't think that Phoebe will mind at all if you don't call her Mom. She is that way you know. You could still her Nanny and I could still call your Dad, Professor. Technically he's my brother-in-law now, but I really can't see myself calling him Harold or Hal."

"Neither can I," said Hal smiling for the first time since he heard about the elopement. "It will be kind of funny hearing them call each other Phoebe and Hal finally. Even yesterday they were still calling each other Nanny and the Professor."

"Come to think of it they were," said Trelawney. "I wonder why."

"I asked Dad about it a while ago. He said that it was only in front of us kids."

"And the neighbors, and our teachers, and everyone at church, and everyone at the university. It's kind of peculiar really," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Hal agreed. "I really do want to make a sign. Maybe I could write something like you."

"And call them traitors or worse?" she answered. "One of those is really quite enough."

Hal thought for a moment. A sign like that would certainly be expected coming from Trelawney. What would they expect from him? Thinking about how he always liked to tease his father about his procrastination in getting the engagement ring, he suggested,

"How about 'Welcome Home to the Better Late Than Never Newlyweds'?"

"Sounds perfect," said Trelawney. "Even Emmeline will approve."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late that night as Phoebe and Hal looked up through the skylight at the stars. Up in the hills, the air was clear and there was little or no ground light. They lay together silently. With no possible interruptions, they had been able to enjoy each other until they were satisfied. They lost count of the kisses and "I love yous." Hal could feel Phoebe begin to lean more heavily on him. He knew that she was growing sleepy. It had been a long and busy week. Looking down at her he could see that her eyes were becoming equally heavy. Her face was the picture of peace and contentment.

He realized that they were both ready to sleep. He cuddled her close and said, "Goodnight, Phoebe Everett."

She smiled softly and nestling herself more comfortably in his arms, closed her eyes. "Goodnight, my husband, my life."

Closing his own eyes, Hal felt a sense of peace and contentment fall over him that he had not felt in many years. He was at one with the beautiful woman in his arms. Wherever they were, they were home, as long as they were with each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waking up in the arms your lover is always a most pleasant experience. But when you are waking up for the first time in the arms of your husband, there is nothing but absolute joy. At some point in the night, they had shifted into the "spooning" position. Phoebe lay comfortably on her side, as Hal lay behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She could not have felt safer or more protected. She could feel his breathing on her neck and hid heartbeat from behind. They fit perfectly together.

Not wishing to disturb his peaceful sleep, she lay still and let the thoughts and impressions of the day yesterday wash over her. There was the feeling of freedom when they had once escaped the clutter of town, followed by the lazy drive into the hills. When they arrived at the inn, she did not know which she had enjoyed more, seeing the inn for the first time herself or watching Hal's delight that his choice, though made sight unseen, had been perfect. The private ceremony itself had been perfect in every way. Finally their glorious wedding night would be the most treasured of her memories.

The serendipity with which Hal's plans had ultimately coalesced had been brilliant. She now felt settled. However, the feeling of his body surrounding her own was starting to awaken her own desires once more. She stirred and tried to shift herself around so that she could kiss him. Of course this woke him up, but the smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes told her that he was unbothered. In fact he helped her to move herself beneath him and happily engaged her lips in a deeply passionate kiss as he prepared to take her once more. She closed her eyes and surrendered once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emmeline rousted the kids out of bed early to go to church. Butch was annoyed and said that if his parents weren't home then he didn't see why he had to go to church. It startled her for a minute how easily he had fallen into the habit of referring to Phoebe and the Professor as his parents. Prudence was making a very big deal over the fact that Phoebe was now her Mommy, but Butch simply saw the two as Mom and Dad. Hal so far had not called Phoebe anything.

Of course at church, none of the kids could contain themselves with the news. The other parishioners, who all knew them very well, could see how happy they were to have a complete family once again. Trelawney, after a good night's rest had let go of her disappointment and said,

"It would have been quite inappropriate for them to have married so soon after my patents were gone, if there had been a big wedding. This little elopement is quite exciting and very romantic."

"I'm just happy that I have a real Mommy now," added Prudence. "I'm glad that Daddy finally listened to me."

"About what?" asked Joni Fleming, who was a very good friend and the mother of six.

"I told him that I wanted to call Nanny, Mommy a while ago. And now I can," she answered.

"Oh, so you've been looking forward to that," smiled Joni.

"I've been practicing," said Prudence cheerfully.

Trelawney, however, picked up on a thought of Joni's that made her very unhappy. Joni was wondering about what the Professor had been practicing lately. However, she held her tongue, knowing that Phoebe would be furious if she said anything and it got back to her.

Emmeline picked up on those thoughts and was glad that Trelawney, for once was exerting a little self-control. It was a nice change. She was happy to see that Butch had recovered his high spirits and was running around with one of the other boys.

Only Hal seemed uncertain about the relationship. He was reticent about it. Fortunately, the other kids were making such a fuss, that she didn't think that anyone else noticed. She had gotten a kick out of his "Better Late Than Never Newlyweds" sign, knowing how it would needle his father. Still, once they returned home, she decided to talk to him after all.

"Hal, I don't want you to think that I'm prying, but I can't help but notice that you haven't called Phoebe, Mom yet," she said carefully, knowing that if he had already had the same conversation with Trelawney, that she might not have been so tactful.

Hal looked at her a little suspiciously, but then realized that she wasn't judging him.

"It's easier for Butch and Prudence. She doesn't remember Mom at all and I guess that Butch barely does."

"But you remember her well," she finished for him.

He nodded, "I love Nanny and I always wanted her to be my Mom, it's just that now that it's happened, I feel like I can't call her Mom. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. I know she's going to be real happy when she comes home. She's been so sad, since, well, you know, I don't want to make her sad again."

Emmeline looked at the young man and was once again struck by his sensitive feelings.

"Hal, please trust me when I tell you that I know Phoebe better than any other soul on earth. When she and your Dad come home today she is going to be very happy. If you explain to her why you can't call her Mom, you will not make her sad. She will understand that kind of love. What will make her sad is if you try to call her Mom and it hurts you. Phoebe knows your mind and your feelings. You will not be able to hide this from her. If you try, it will hurt her all the more because you didn't trust her."

Hal thought about that. "Do you think that she would mind if I still called her Nanny?"

"Oh, I'm sure that will be fine with her," she said.

"That's what Trelawney said. But, well, you know Trelawney. I wasn't sure if I could trust her," he replied honestly.

Emmeline nodded, "Unfortunately, Trelawney does not do much to inspire trust, but know this. In anything that would concern her sister so seriously, she would never fool around."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you think that Dad really wants to adopt her?"

"I know that the thought has crossed his mind. I don't think that Trelawney, and quite probably Phoebe, would ever agree," she said.

"That's what Trelawney said. Do you think it will hurt his feelings?"

"Not if he loves Phoebe and Trelawney as much as he says he does. 'What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' Trelawney will never be anything other than a Figalilly, at least until she gets married herself," she replied.

Hal smiled. He was happy that he had talked to Emmeline, even if she had just reaffirmed what Trelawney told him.

"Cousin Emmeline?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think that Trelawney is ever going to give up making mischief?"

"No," she said with a smile. "Would you want her to?"

"No," said Hal. "I've kind of gotten used to her the way that she is."

"Me too!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hal and Phoebe finally made it down to breakfast, after the other couples were already there. As they approached the table to sit down, there was a round of applause.

"So we hear that we'll be dining with newlyweds this morning," said a bearded gentleman in his fifties cheerfully. "I'm Jack and this is my wife Jill, and we'll have no jokes about the names, thank you very much."

"Hal and Phoebe," said Hal extending his hand as they sat down. It was obvious that everything was so casual that even though they were complete strangers they were all on a first name basis.

Julian came over, "Today, Maddie is cooking up Western omelets. Can I get you coffee or tea, apple, grapefruit, or orange juice. There are corn muffins on the table, but I'll warn that breakfast comes with sausage and buttermilk biscuits."

Hal and Phoebe gave their coffee and juice orders and returned their attention to their fellow guests.

"Unless you're starving, hold off on the muffins," warned Jack. "The biscuits are huge. You can always count on a hearty breakfast here."

"You bet you can," said one of the other men. "John and Lauren. That's what we come here for!"

Both John and Lauren looked like they had hearty breakfasts on a regular basis.

"Is this your first time up?" asked Jill.

"Yes," replied Hal. "I teach down at Clinton University and got a recommendation from a colleague. It was also close to the chapel where we were married yesterday."

"So then you must have passed inspection," said Lauren with a laugh.

"Inspection?" asked Hal.

"Pastor Dugan and his wife vet, you might say, all the couples that come up to elope," she said cheerfully. "He won't marry you if he doesn't think you're ready. We had to come back twice."

John gave a jolly laugh. "He's never wrong from what I hear. If you can make it past him, you're home free."

Phoebe was looking a little bemused by the conversation, but fortunately breakfast arrived and she could turn her attention to that. Hal however, was enjoying himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. The light-hearted dialogue suited his mood. He also found it a nice change to sit down adults rather than the kids.

Maddie and Julian joined them.

"So what are everyone's plans for today? Phoebe and Hal, how are you going to spend your first full day as man and wife?" she asked.

Hal exchanged glances with Phoebe. "We're going to go home and tell my kids and her sister that we have foiled their plans for a splashy wedding complete with rainbow bridal party."

"No wonder you eloped!" said Jack "We've been to one of those circuses before!"

Jill looked annoyed. "We had a rainbow bridal party."

"I wanted something quiet," said Phoebe. "Seeing that that wasn't going to happen, Hal agreed to elope."

Lauren was surprisingly sympathetic. "I come from a big Irish family myself. All kidding aside, that was why we eloped. I was afraid that between our two families it would turn into a big drunken bash."

"Wouldn't have bothered me!" said John with a wink.

Hal was about to respond when he felt Phoebe squeeze his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Don't worry. I won't humiliate you."

"Well," said Julian. "I suggest that before you take on that task, you go over to the state park and take a nice long walk. There are some great walking trails out there."

"I think that would be splendid," said Phoebe.

Julian and Maddie walked them out to the car as they were leaving.

"Now that you know where we are," said Julian. "Feel free to return any time."

"I think that we might do that," answered Hal. "It's nice to know that there is an escape close by where we can get out of town and away from the kids."

"And Phoebe," said Maddie. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you yesterday when I mentioned a portrait, but if you're ever so inclined, the offer is always open."

"I'll keep your offer in mind," replied Hal, with a grin. Phoebe blushed, but he knew that if he asked her to, she would do it. Seeing what was in his mind, she gave him a shy smile in return.

"Well, enjoy your walk," said Julian. "It's been great meeting both of you, and good luck with the kids!"

As he shifted the car into drive, Hal turned to Phoebe and said, "Well now, wasn't that . . ."

". . . perfect!" she said. They both laughed as they drove away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Chapter 6 Homecoming**

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

As he promised, Hal carried Phoebe over the threshold when they arrived home. He was barely able set her on the floor however before Prudence was trying to jump into his arms as she cried, "It's my Mommy, you brought home my Mommy."

"Well do you have a kiss for your Daddy?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure," she said and quickly kissed him, while she had a big, smacking kiss for Phoebe.

"Maybe I should be jealous," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, you've been my Daddy forever. But this is the first I've ever had a real Mommy."

Phoebe had been looking at the other children and saw Hal wince slightly. She was a bit surprised to see Trelawney briefly touch his shoulder in sympathy.

"Guess who made all the signs, Dad," said Butch.

"Well, I am pretty sure that only Trelawney would call us traitors," said Phoebe.

"And we've already seen how Prudence is ready to overlook my part in this marriage," said Hal.

"Mom and Dad, that could only be Butch, direct and to the point," continued Phoebe.

"Better late than . . . Hal!" said the elder Hal in mock exasperation.

Hal grinned.

Them noticing a sign with a big red paw print, Phoebe said, "Even Waldo made one."

"That was my idea," said Butch.

"I helped," added Prudence.

Trelawney and Hal looked at each.

"And we cleaned up. At least they had a shred of common sense. They did it in the garage," said Hal.

"Oh?" said his father.

"Let's just say that Waldo has left his mark, so to speak, on the garage floor," replied Trelawney.

"Emmeline!" said Prudence, in order to change the subject. "You didn't make a sign."

"I made a cake, remember?"

And she led them to the kitchen where a beautifully frosted cake was waiting. The writing said, "Best wishes forever to Hal and Phoebe Everett, a match made on heaven." It was decorated with stars and other heavenly bodies.

"It's lovely," said Phoebe. Hal was too caught up in his own emotions. It reminded him of when he had paid the bill at the Hill Top Bed and Breakfast and saw the names, "Professor and Mrs. Harold Everett" in the register. He put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. She immediately turned her head and sought his lips with her own.

"Oh man," groaned Butch. "Does this mean that you're going to do EVEN MORE of that mushy stuff in front of us now?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Oh brother!" said Hal.

"I think that it's sweet," said Emmeline.

"Well that's easy for you to say 'cause you don't gotta live with it," shot back Butch.

"Well I like it!" said Prudence emphatically. "When Mommies and Daddies kiss all the time it means they love each other."

Phoebe and Hal smiled at each other.

Then Prudence had another thought, "Now Mommy's going to be sleeping in Daddy's bedroom, right?"

"That's right, Prudence," said her father.

"He shouldn't have answered that," said Trelawney to Emmeline under her breathe.

Emmeline looked at her and mouthed "Why?" Trelawney gestured back.

"Do you want Phoebe's bedroom, Prudence?" asked Trelawney with a glint in her eye.

"No, I think Hal does, but I bet the new baby gets it!"

There was absolute silence.

"What new baby?" asked Butch, not realizing that he was falling into Trelawney's trap.

"You remember," said Prudence earnestly. "Daddy promised that when Mommy moved into his room he would try very, very . . ."

"I'll get!" said Phoebe brightly right before the phone rang.

Annoyed at the interruption, Trelawney said, "Very, very what, Prudence?"

" . . . hard to make a baby. Right Daddy?" she quickly finished.

Hal looked around for help, but Phoebe was on the phone with Mrs. Fowler.

The others were all rolling in gales of laughter. Even Butch and Prudence who weren't exactly sure of why. For once, Phoebe did not try to cut off her conversation with her nosy neighbor quickly. Hal went over, put his arms around her waist and started to nuzzle her ear.

Clearly distracted, she put an end to the conversation before Mrs. Fowler could guess what was happening on the other end of the line.

"Hal!" she reproved, clearly bothered.

"That's the last time you'll leave me to face the music alone," he said before they both burst out laughing.

Emmeline gained control of herself first. "Okay everyone, I have a roast in the oven and I need to finish up dinner now."

"Aren't we getting cake?" asked Butch.

"Not until after dinner," replied Emmeline.

"But if we have cake now then we won't have to have dinner," he suggested hopefully.

However his Dad crushed his hopes quickly by announcing that anyone who hadn't started his or her homework needed to do so pronto. The kitchen quickly emptied out and only the adults were left. Hal breathed a sigh of relief.

"I forgot about that conversation we had with Prudence."

"I didn't," said Phoebe.

"Is that why the phone rang?" asked Hal.

"No, the phone rang because Mrs. Fowler wanted to congratulate us. You see, Trelawney had told Francine and she saw that the car had come back and wanted to ask if it was alright if she and Francine came over."

"I hope you said no," he said fearfully.

"I didn't get the chance, you, er, distracted me," she replied with a hint of amusement.

Emmeline was more than amused, "Professor, you better get used to this. Now that you've married a Figalilly, you are going to have get used to lots of these coincidences happening."

"I thought I was," he answered. " And why don't you call me Hal? We're cousins now."

"Well," she said. "I think that I'm going to stick with Professor. Sometimes you get used to calling someone something and it's too hard the change."

"Phoebe didn't seem to have too much trouble," he replied.

"Phoebe is now your wife. That is a very significant change in your relationship. The name change is, shall we say, as easy as changing a bedroom," she said.

"Are you pinch hitting for Trelawney because she's not here?" he asked just a tad annoyed.

"No, I'm afraid that you walked into that one. No offense, Professor, but you do have to be more careful about what you say to the children. Hal and Trelawney, and even Butch now are starting to read innuendo into some of your more carelessly made remarks. And Prudence seems to have a tape recorder for a mind. She remembers every word you say," she replied.

"I suppose that I should watch what I say too," said Phoebe thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid so. It's one thing to have private jokes with your husband, but you have to be very careful around Trelawney. She pays attention to your every thought. She picks up on everything. If you have secrets, you'll have to put them out of your mind when she's around. At least until she has secrets of her own."

"Why am I not looking forward to that day?" asked Hal of no one in particular.

Changing the subject, Emmeline said, "Phoebe can you help me in here? Professor I am sure that you have school work of your own to take care of."

"And I'm sure that, speaking of secrets, you two have lots to discuss," he said with a grimace.

"Just a little girl talk."

Looking at the pair of them he decided that it was time to retreat for a while to the study. And he did have more than a few preparations to do for tomorrow's classes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once she had finally chased him out, Emmeline took Phoebe by the wrists and looked her up and down.

"Not yet," she said shrewdly.

"Not yet what?" asked Phoebe.

"IT hasn't happened yet. But it's better this way, elopements usually lead to all kinds of whispers. It would be better if the new occupant of that room didn't show up for at least ten, if not eleven months," she said practically.

Phoebe turned crimson. Emmeline smiled more gently.

"Oh, Phoebe, anyone with two eyes can see how much you two love each other. You have been longing for his child for months now. Seeing his reaction to the children's talk about making babies told me that even though he may have been joking about trying very, very hard, it's not just about the physical act with him. Can I tell you something that I had thought of before, but still might make you angry now?"

Phoebe nodded warily.

"The first time I saw you in his arms, I could sense him struggling to conceal his desire. I thought that it was because that was all it was, a physical desire, and that he was going to take advantage of your vulnerability, to get what he wanted, shall we say," she explained.

Phoebe bowed her head. She remembered how furious Em had been when she had caught her in his arms out in the backyard.

"Phoebe, if that's all he wanted, he would have taken it months ago. No man exerts the kind of self-control like that unless he cares very deeply for the woman. And it is very much in his mind that he wants you to bear his child."

She watched as Phoebe continued to consider her words.

"We live in a crazy world out here today, compared with the more traditional world back at home. In this world men and women don't think twice about jumping into bed with whomever they like, just because it feels good at the moment. From the first, your husband was not looking for moments. He was looking for a lifetime. You are very blessed."

"I know," she said simply.

"Now there's something about Hal, the son that is, that you need to know. And you are going to have a bit of sorting out to do," she said.

"What is it?" Phoebe was worried.

"Well, to get right to the point, Hal is not comfortable calling you Mom."

"Hmm." said Phoebe. "I guess I'm not too surprised. He does remember his own mother quite well. No one has ever told me as much, but I believe they were very close."

Emmeline breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least you're aware. He is very much afraid of hurting your feelings."

"Oh poor child. Does he really think that it would hurt my feelings if he still loves his mother?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The issue came up when they made their welcome home signs. Prudence, not surprisingly, was very adamant about Mommy. Butch immediately said Mom and Dad. He just accepts you as a parent, although he doesn't make the same fuss as Prudence," explained Emmeline.

"And Hal?" asked Phoebe.

"Well he avoided the issue. Trelawney helped him a bit and he spoke with me. But he really needs to speak with you."

This was obviously true. "Does he have any idea of what he wants to call me?"

"Well," Emmeline hedged for a minute. "He wants to keep calling you Nanny."

Phoebe was silent. "His father is not going to like that."

"I suspected as much," said Emmeline. "Why do you think that it will bother him?"

"Well, Em, Hal likes things simple. He doesn't want a lot of ambiguous connections in the house," replied Phoebe.

"But there are," said Emmeline simply. "In all of your hearts you are just one big family. The names don't matter."

"I agree," said Phoebe. "After all, how many of our aunts, uncles and cousins are actually blood relatives?"

"I dunno, I've lost track."

"Me too, and that's the point," said Phoebe. "The first time Uncle Alfred came, Hal was a bit mystified that he was neither my father's nor my mother's brother."

"But surely it was obvious that he was quite definitely NOT a Figalilly," said Emmeline.

"To you and me, yes, but not to Hal. I think that it's part of that scientific mind. He wants everything neatly categorized and stored away," answered Phoebe.

"Oh dear, he's going to have to get used to a lot more ambiguity than that. The family relationships are just the tip of the iceberg," said Emmeline, her concern growing.

"One step at a time," replied Phoebe with her usual practicality. "First we have to make sure that Hal can address me using a name that he's comfortable with."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unfortunately the issue came front and center that night at dinner. While Prudence and Butch fell very quickly into saying Mommy and Mom, and Hal and Phoebe found it very easy to address each other by their first names in front of the children now, Hal studiously avoided calling Phoebe anything without being rude. Once again, Phoebe was surprised to see Trelawney coming to his rescue on a couple of occasions. Hal senior, who was still on cloud nine, was unaware. But that was really not too unusual for him. But because of his inattention, he was the one who unintentionally dropped the bombshell.

Phoebe asked for the beans and her husband automatically said, "Hal, pass Mom the beans."

Hal winced and silently passed the beans.

"Thank you, Hal," said Phoebe with a gentle smile.

But this didn't satisfy his father. "Hal, don't you have anything to say to your mother?"

Phoebe's heart ached when she saw the boy's reaction. She could see Trelawney was trying to think of a distraction, but seemed overcome herself by the drama.

"Hal," said his father, his voice rising.

Phoebe laid a hand on his arm. "Please, Hal. It's alright, I understand."

Young Hal looked at her gratefully and Trelawney gave him a slight nod. However Hal was determined that his son was going to give his mother the respect due her.

"Son, what is the problem? It seems to be an easy enough thing to say 'You're welcome, Mom'."

He failed to realize that as a thirteen-year-old boy, Hal was feeling uncomfortable with a number of things. This was a discussion that he did not want to have in front of his younger siblings. He already knew what they would say. He could see that Emmeline and Trelawney had been right about Nanny. But nobody seemed to have even thought of his father's reaction. Unable to see a way out, he stood up and mumbling, "Excuse me I have a lot of homework to do," left the room.

"Come back here now!" yelled his father.

Now it was Phoebe's turn to wince, she tightened her grip on his arm and said, "Please Hal, let him go. For me, just let him go."

Her eyes were pleading with him. Looking at her, he knew that it would hurt her more if he called the boy back and then yelled at him. He rested his hand on hers gripping his arm and said gently, "For you."

He then reached over and drew her closer for a soft kiss.

Butch interrupted, "Yuck! Do you have to do that at the table? I'm gonna lose my dinner."

Trelawney saw her opportunity. "Oh, and I guess you've never done anything disgusting at the table?"

"I never made anyone throw up!" replied Butch taking the bait.

"Came close a few times. Remember that horrid mixture you made of potatoes, veal, and squash?"

"It was gonna get mixed up in my stomach anyway."

"I think it's nice when Mommy and Daddy kiss at the table," interjected Prudence.

"You stay out of it!" said Trelawney rudely. She was trying to deflect as much of the Professor's attention away from Hal as possible, even risking punishment herself.

She succeeded as the Professor sent her off to her room. Adding fuel to the fire, before she left the room she tossed her head and said, "I have a lot of homework to do anyway."

"Trelawney!" he roared.

But Phoebe, understanding her motives, although not approving of her methods, just patted his arm and said, "Let her go."

Hal looked around, "I don't get it. I could swear that she was trying to make me angry at her."

"She was," said Prudence.

"Prudence, no tattle telling," warned Butch.

Hal just looked around again. He could see that Phoebe and Emmeline were exchanging glances. Throwing up his hands in the air, he said,

"Why does everyone one in this house know what's going on but me?"

For a second no one answered. Finally Butch said, "Because you always lose your cool, Dad!"

"Bentley Everett . . ." started his father.

"Please, Hal," begged Phoebe.

"That's okay, Mom. I have a lot of homework to do too," he said and got up from the table.

"Now, Prudence," said Hal. "Will you please tell me what's going on."

"But you made me promise not to tattle," she fearfully.

"Prudence . . ."

"Mommy, please don't let him yell at me," said the little girl as she rushed into Phoebe's arms.

The sight of Phoebe protectively holding his daughter sobered Hal Everett up quick.

"Sorry about that, baby," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I forgive you," said Prudence from the safety of her mother's embrace.

Emmeline had finally had enough. She had no fear of facing the Professor's quick temper and this had to end. This should have been a joyful family occasion and his quick fuse had resulted in three children leaving the table early, one child terrified, and poor Phoebe looking visibly upset.

"Professor, I think that you and I need to have a talk in the study," she said.

Hal rolled his eyes and mumbled, "What else is new?" But he followed her anyway. He could hear Phoebe and Prudence in the kitchen beginning to clean up.

Once in the study, Emmeline closed the door.

"Nice homecoming," she said sarcastically. "Do you even know what all that back there was about?"

"It was about rude, disrespectful children," he said defensively.

"Well, that was how it ended, but it started because Hal can't bring himself to call Phoebe Mom or even his mother."

"Why not?" he asked with a definite edge in his voice.

"Because he remembers his own mother too well," she said gently. "Just because he doesn't call her Mom doesn't mean he loves her any less. Phoebe understands this. You need to as well. If you make a fuss about this you will only be hurting both of them."

"And Butch and Trelawney?" he asked defensively once more.

"Well, she was covering for Hal. And Butch was also trying to run interference, badly I might add. When you started to get on Hal about his rudeness to Phoebe, they both knew that he wasn't being rude. Even Prudence knew. He was confused. I suspect that none of them are doing their homework at the present time, but rather Butch and Trelawney are trying to comfort him."

Hal felt deflated. He could see that really didn't know what was going on in his own house and it was mostly his own fault. Instead of defending Phoebe, he had only succeeded in upsetting her unnecessarily.

"Professor, you need to be more approachable to the children. That's why they always run to Phoebe. You tend to yell first and ask questions later. I know that you really want to help take some of the burden of dealing with the four kids off of her, but the only way that you are going to do that is to make it so that they will come to you instead of her first." she said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I made a mess of things," he said humbly.

"Well, good. Now why don't we go about fixing it. I'm going to call all the kids down here so you can talk to them," she said, taking charge as usual.

Within five minutes they were sitting in the living room except Emmeline, who was finishing straightening up the kitchen. She said that what they needed to talk about didn't involve her anyway."

Hal started, "Phoebe, kids, I owe you all an apology. I'm afraid I blew my stack before I knew the whole story."

He paused so that one of the kids could make one of their usual smart remarks, but they were all silent. None of them even opened their mouths or looked at each other. He looked at Phoebe for courage and she nodded her head.

"Hal, it never occurred to me that you might have trouble calling Phoebe, Mom. I can see that she understands that, so if you want to still call her Nanny then that's fine with me too."

Phoebe looked over at her son and smiled. He smiled shyly back.

"Trelawney and Butch, I still don't exactly know what the hell you were doing in there, but I believe it had something to do with trying to help Hal."

"I'm sorry Professor. I knew that I was being rude, but I was hoping that if you got angry at me then you would forget about being angry at Hal. I can see now that it was a somewhat foolish idea. I mean, it just made you angry at everyone, didn't it? Except Phoebe," she said remorsefully.

"Well the way things were going, after you got mad at Prudence for not doing something that you had forbidden her from doing, I was afraid that I'd be next," said Phoebe with a smile.

All the children began to smile a little. Seeing that he was succeeding in breaking the tension Hal said,

"I guess that I did sound a little foolish saying that," he said.

"The way Phoebe tells it, you must have sounded a lot foolish," declared Trelawney. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Hal laughed and seeing that he was genuinely relaxed again, everyone else joined in. Hearing the laughter from the kitchen, Emmeline came out,

"Well now that you've all made up, it's time for some cake!"

"Oh boy!" said Butch. "I'm starving. I'm sure glad I didn't finish my dinner. Thanks for blowing your stack, Dad!"

On the way into the kitchen, Hal held out his arm and Phoebe walked in. With arms around each other's waists they entered the kitchen to celebrate their marriage with their family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Hal lay in bed reading a book, while he waited for Phoebe to finish in the bathroom. He could see already that this was one of those habits he would have to pick up again. Hearing her turn the light off, he looked up to see a vision. His beautiful wife, dressed in a very sheer, very sexy pale blue negligee was standing before him. He quickly dropped the book.

"You look stunning!" he said in amazement.

She smiled with pleasure. Getting in bed beside him she said, "I was hoping for that effect."

"Well it's good that that's all it was," he said grinning.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because that nightie is not going to stay on you very long."

"Is the door locked?" she asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Of course." He began to remove the sheer garment. When he was done he looked down at her laying prone before him, waiting for him. She was so beautiful and she was his, not his possession, but his other half. Slowly he bent down and kissed her stomach, the very spot he claimed months ago for his child. He looked up and saw by the smile on her face that she remembered.

"Time to try very, very hard." she said softly.

"I always keep my promises," he replied and then took her tenderly in his arms to begin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was early on that first Monday morning when Hal and Phoebe awoke as a married couple for the first time in what had become their bed. She was awake first, having fallen asleep curled up by his side. As he slept, she leaned down over him and began to kiss him. She could feel his mouth smile as he responded and his arms embrace her and pull her closer. It wasn't long before they were fully engaged with one another. They were one until, satisfied, she was cuddled against his shoulder again.

Idly playing with her curls with his free hand he pretended to grumble, "Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?"

Her laugh was low and musical. "I guess next time would you prefer that I just get up and make coffee for you?"

He pretended to think and then replied, "No, I'd rather you make love to me."

As he reached up to pull her down for a kiss, they heard the door knob rattle.

"Uh-Oh," he said. "I'm glad we locked it."

This next thing they knew, there was a persistent knocking.

"Dad! Mom! The door is locked! We can't get in!" called out Butch.

"Of course we can't get in, dummy!" It was Hal's voice. "That usually why people lock doors."

"Go away!" said the Professor. "Come back in a couple of hours!"

For a moment there was silence, and then Prudence said, "But we made you breakfast in bed! It will get cold!"

"Of all the . . ." Hal mumbled.

But Phoebe was amused. "I wonder how many couples have this problem their first morning at home?"

The children were becoming impatient. "Mom! Dad! Let us in!" Even Waldo began to bark.

"I suppose we better make ourselves decent," he said as he put on his robe and tossed her her own. "This better be SOME breakfast."

He opened the door and in rushed the four kids and Waldo. Hal had a coffee pot and Trelawney a tray. Emmeline was nowhere to be seen. Trelawney carefully set the tray on the bed.

"I guess you didn't dare wake your cousin," said Phoebe to her sister.

"If we had, she would have stopped us," explained the girl with an impish grin.

"I suppose this was your idea?" asked the Professor.

"No, actually, for once I just followed along," she admitted.

"It was my idea," said Butch proudly. "I made the eggs."

"Well it looks as though you haven't destroyed another frying pan," commented Phoebe.

"I made the toast," said Prudence. "And I didn't burn it."

"I made the coffee," said Hal. "It's safe to drink, I promise."

"And I squeezed the orange juice," said Trelawney. "So we all did our bit."

"Even Waldo," added Prudence.

Waldo gave a bark, went into the hallway and came back with the paper. Unfortunately in his eagerness to give it to Hal and Phoebe, he jumped on the bed and sent the tray flying. Food went everywhere with a crash. Emmeline came running in.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

It was quite a sight. Waldo was hanging his head, the kids were all looking anxious and the Professor was ready to explode. Phoebe seemed to think that it was a big joke.

"I believe that these five were trying to serve us breakfast in bed," she said with a smile.

"First of all it's 5:30 am, and second of all you should have asked for help," said Emmeline turning to the children with more than a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"But Cousin Emmeline," said Hal logically, "If we woke you up at 5:00 to fix them breakfast you would have told us to go back back to bed"

The other children nodded, including Trelawney, who had something of a mischievous grin on her face.

"Did Trelawney tell you to say that?" asked Emmeline suspiciously.

"No, it was my own idea," he replied stoutly, a bit annoyed that she thought that he could only get such a thought from Trelawney.

"Breakfast in bed was MY idea," said Butch proudly.

Emmeline looked at Phoebe and Hal who were surveying the mess of eggs, juice, and toast everywhere. If was really quite comical, especially when she considered,

"Well, folks, congratulations. It looks like you now have three devious minds to deal with instead of two."

"Great minds think alike!" said Trelawney brightly.

"Okay, great minds. How about you put them together so that you can clean up this mess, get yourselves ready, and not miss your school buses?" said Phoebe.

Waldo barked and the Professor said, still cranky from the interruption,

"You better not do this again or I'll send YOU to school."

"Daddy, you're silly," giggled Prudence. " Dogs don't go to school."

"Oh yes they do. There's a thing called obedience school," he answered, and then muttered, "Which is probably where he should have gone long ago."

Waldo whimpered and walked out dejected.

"Hey!" said Butch. "I have an idea."

"Say it and I'll sock you!" warned Trelawney.

"Maybe we should send Trelawney to obedience school!"

"I'll get you for this!" she said and ran after him. They all heard the bathroom door slam as Butch escaped. Trelawney continued to berate him through the door.

"And I'll get you both," said Hal to no one in particular. "Now I have to clean this up by myself."

"I'll help," said Prudence as she grabbed some of the debris. Then in a stage whisper she said to her brother, "Do you think that they locked the door because they were trying to make a baby?"

Hal turned beet red. "That's none of our business!"

"But it IS our business if . . ."

Emmeline didn't want to hear any more. "You two, finish up and get out NOW!"

Once they had left the room, Emmeline turned and said with a twinkle in her eye, "I have a feeling that they didn't wake you up."

"No," admitted Phoebe. "If they had, Hal here probably wouldn't have been so peeved."

"Well, I suggest that you establish a few ground rules about your bedroom, starting with the privacy issue," said Emmeline. "They should know that there will be times when they are locked out and unless the house is on fire they should leave you alone."

"That's a very good idea," agreed the Professor.

"Another thing that you need to do is have a serious talk with Prudence," she continued.

Hal groaned. "All we need for her to do is to share during show and tell that they tried to give us breakfast in bed, but we locked them out so we could make a baby."

"That about sums it up," said Emmeline.

Phoebe was thoughtful. "I'll have a talk with her. She needs to understand that there are some things that don't need to be discussed anywhere, let alone to anyone outside the family. Her obsession with a baby sister has gotten way out of hand."

"Serve her right if it were a baby brother," said Hal.

"I won't even go there," said Phoebe.

At breakfast all the kids were talking about the big news they would get to tell everyone at school.

Phoebe used it as an opening for what she wanted to say to all of them.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it or share any details. You know how I hate a fuss."

"Does that mean I can't talk about the big family fight last night?" asked Butch.

"Yes!" she said.

"Or breakfast in bed?" asked Prudence disappointed.

"YES!" said both Hal and Phoebe, perhaps a little too emphatically.

"But those are the best bits," complained Trelawney.

"And YOU should know better than anyone that telling tales on the family is not appropriate," said Phoebe, reminding her of how she had spilled the beans about Christabel's wedding.

"Well, guys," said Hal, beginning to understand. "If we have some stories that only the family knows, then it means that we're really close. It's kind of like sharing secrets with your best friend."

Even Prudence could see the logic in that. Phoebe smiled at Hal gratefully.

Shortly after the kids left for school, Emmeline also took her leave.

"Don't stay away too long, dear. Where are you going now?" asked Phoebe.

"Home," said Emmeline, a tad grimly. "Someone's going to have to tell the family, and make it clear that this was an elopement of choice, shall we say, rather than necessity."

"Oh well," said the Professor. "That should prove out in a few months."

"Yes, I know, but until then you both will be watched very carefully, especially you Phoebe."

Phoebe shrugged. Since she was here and they were there, it didn't really bother her too much, unless of course a family member decided to settle here for a while to keep an eye on things. Uncomfortably, she mentioned it.

"That could very well happen, love," said Emmeline. "Now I have a plane to catch."

After she left, Hal turned to Phoebe and said, "They might send a relative to keep an eye on us? And who might that be?"

Phoebe was thoughtful. "It's hard to say, but no doubt it will be a meddler."

Hal sighed. "I have yet to meet a Figalilly who wasn't a meddler."

Phoebe smiled. "When is your first class?"

"In a couple of . . . Hey! Are you trying to distract me?"

"The more pertinent question is, do you want to be distracted?"

"For that, any time!"

From outside they heard the familiar, "Yoo-Hoo! Professor! Mrs. Everett!"

"But not by that . . ." said Hal under his breathe.

"Well," said Phoebe playfully, "You can't always pick your distractions."

"But at least in this case I got to pick my relatives."

He snatched a quick kiss before opening the door for Mrs. Fowler. There was plenty of time for more distractions by his lovely wife, a lifetime in fact.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The End**


End file.
